Never Trust a Prophecy
by Robin Rainyday
Summary: AU! There is a Prophecy that the Pharaoh 5000 years ago saved the world... but what if that Prophecy was wrong? What if the Pharaoh was actually the one trying to destroy the world? What if he's trying to destroy it again? Ch22 up Yami's... Evil?
1. Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Never Trust a Prophesy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~By Robin Rainyday~~  
  
Rainyday: I'm making the formatting all pretty and nice so people can understand this better ^____^  
  
~~  
  
~~His world was crashing down around him...  
  
Thud, thud, thud...  
  
his heart was racing...  
  
Thump, thump, thump...  
  
his shoes pounded on the hard cement...~~  
  
~  
  
Yugi ran as fast as he could through Domino. Hoping that  
  
HE wasn't following; hoping that HE wasn't behind him about to grab him from behind.  
  
'I have to get out of here, but where can I go?'  
  
"YUGI!!!"  
  
"AHH!!!" Yugi shouted in surprise as he crashed into none other than Marik Ishtar. Both fell to the ground.  
  
"Ahh, little Yugi, just the person I was looking for," Marik grabbed him and pulled him into a deserted ally. (A\N: why are alleys always deserted when someone is dragged into one?) Marik smirked. Yugi glared at him and then shouted, "TAKE ME ISHTAR I'M YOURS," Marik loosened his grip in surprise and gasped. Horror was written on his face. Yugi immediately kicked him in the shin. Marik dropped Yugi and Yugi started running. Unfortunately, Marik tripped him and Yugi went skidding to the ground. Marik grabbed Yugi and shoved him against a wall.  
  
"Bad mistake!" Marik seethed in anger. Yugi glared back, then gave a slight smirk. At that moment, he looked a lot like his alter ego.  
  
"You must admit though," Yugi, said almost causally, "I scared you good," Marik looked at him with rage and curiosity.  
  
'Since when did Yugi act like this?'  
  
"Take it,"  
  
"WHAT???" Shouted Marik coming out of dreamland and looked back at Yugi, this time keeping his grip on the younger boy. Yugi rolled his eyes and laughed quietly. Marik was utterly dumbfounded. Shouldn't Yugi be cowering about now? And where the Hell was that Ra forsaken Pharaoh? Shouldn't he be trying to save Yugi?  
  
"You misunderstand," Yugi raised his eyebrow, "You have more of a messed up mind than I gave you credit for!"  
  
"...WHAT??? NO!!! I ... uh ... WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Yugi burst out laughing at the confused Egyptian.  
  
"I mean take the frickin puzzle you pervert!" Marik gasped.  
  
'Did . . . he . . . just . . . say . . . ?!' Okay the world has officially lost all sanity. He was furious at himself. He was acting so... messed up ... and what was with Yugi?  
  
"Are you on drugs are something?!" Marik finally shouted not having anything else to say. Yugi smirked again.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question the way you keep zoning out. Isn't this suppose to be you're moment of triumph or something? You finally get what is rightfully yours. Don't your remember the whole, 'With the millennium puzzle I shall take over the world' bit? You're a very confusing person!"  
  
"I'M CONFUSING???" okay this had to be a trick, Marik concluded, why would little Yugi willingly give him the Millennium Puzzle?  
  
"Why would you give me the Millennium Puzzle? It makes no sense!" Marik asked suspiciously. Yugi shrugged.  
  
"I can't break it, so I decided to give it to someone less likely to take over the world. Here's some advice, never trust a Prophecy." Marik nodded as he 'communicated' with some of his mind slaves.  
  
"What do you mean when you said that it won't break?" Marik asked out of curiosity.  
  
"It won't break, see?" Yugi pounded the puzzle against the wall, hard. Marik expected it to shatter. Amazingly thought, it stayed whole. Marik felt confused and very, very irritated.  
  
"Tell me everything now! Where's the Pharaoh? Why do you want to give me the puzzle? What do you mean prophesies don't come true? Finally, why are you acting so strange? What happed to sweet, naïve, innocent little Yugi?" Marik demanded. A look of pain crossed Yugi's face, he looked down to his shoes, "Well, it all began when..."  
  
~  
  
Rainyday: MUHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY why you ask? Cause the next chapters going to be about what happened before. Don't kill me if you hate Yugi so OoC and how Marik is... freaked out, Marik freaked out is because it's the only way I could write him in this part and Yugi you'll get next Chappie! By the by I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh, so sue me... wait... the point is not to sue me! Read and Review.  
  
Robin Rainyday Salutes you!  
  
By the way if I don't get feed back I probably won't put up more chapters so if you actually like this please just review!!! 


	2. Yugi's Story

Never Trust a Prophesy  
  
By Robin Rainyday  
  
(Authors Note I know you hate it but you must read)  
  
Rainyday: YEAH!!! I GOT A FEW REVIEWS IT'S A PERSONAL BEST!!! This story is officially an AU because I now know what happens after battle city (thanks to downloading subbed ... and unsubbed episodes) so as you probably understand and know by now Marik doesn't redeem himself and disappears after battle city, Bakura goes immediately to a hospital after battle city and Yugi for some reason gives him back the ring... I don't know honour or something... Actually it's pretty much the same except Marik doesn't change... well he kinda... you know what, I think you get it if you don't just review. By the way, I'm sure you're aware that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh . . . of course if I did all the animation would be crude and no one would want me to own it anyway. -_-; (Sorry forgot to mention Grandpa is safe but seen rarely in this fic) (A.N.) *Hikari to Yami* #*Yami to Hikari*# "Normal speak" 'thinking'  
  
~  
  
"It all began when . . ."  
  
(%Flash Back%)  
  
"I sure hope Bakura'll be okay," Yugi said as they left the hospital. Joey grinned.  
  
"Course he will Yug! The Doc said it was nothing. Sides I'll bet he'll recover in no time now that we got rid of dat ring!"  
  
"Not to mention the evil Spirit that lived in it," Tea shuddered.  
  
"Yeah—but I can't help but wonder how Ryou got the ring back after I chucked it at Duelist Kingdom..." Tristan thought aloud scratching his head. Yugi shrugged.  
  
"I guess we'll never know..." Yugi said quickly. The others sighed in wonder.  
  
"So ... eh ... Joey, where's Serenity?" Tristan asked with a grin. Tea and Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
"Tristan!" Joey said in warning, and then smirked, "If you must know, she's having a sleepover with Duke. Monkey boy."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Tristan screamed as the others laughed.  
  
"Honestly, Tristan he's just kidding. Serenity's gone home with her Mom." Tea explained rolling her eyes, "Men, you guys only think of one thing!"  
  
"Oh . . . heh heh . . ." Tristan blushed. Yugi tuned out the rest of the conversation.  
  
#*Hikari?*# Yami asked  
  
*Yeah Yami?*  
  
#*I don't understand why you gave the Millenium Ring back to Ryou ... you could be putting him in grave danger...*#  
  
*I ... well I was thinking ... if the Spirit had forced me to attack Ryou ... well ... Ryou could have ... you know ... died ... I know that it doesn't make sense but, I don't think the Spirit saved him because of what would happen to himself. I think he did it because he was worried about Ryou ...*  
  
#*The tomb Robber?*# Yami asked skeptically. Yugi mentally nodded.  
  
*Yes I don't know why, but I believe that Ryou needs the Spirit just as the Spirit needs him ... I know it seems strange, but I'm sure I'm right ...*  
  
#*Well . . . alright . . . if you are sure Hikari*# Yugi nodded again.  
  
*Hey, Yami, this is the first time we've talked after the duel with Marik . . . it their anything wrong?*  
  
#*No, it's nothing, I'm just worried where Marik went after our duel it's as if he disappeared into thin air.*#  
  
*Well at least he no longer has his Egyptian God card ... Yami?*  
  
#*Yes Yugi?*#  
  
*Are you sure you're okay?*  
  
#*Yes . . . truly Yugi I'm fine ...*#  
  
"Earth ta Yug come in!" Joey said waving his hand in Yugi's face.  
  
"Joey! Yeesh you're going to give me a headache if you keep that up!" Yugi laughed.  
  
"Sorry Yug, you zoned out there a bit." Joey explained.  
  
"S'okay Joey. I'll see you guys later. I'm going to see how Grandpa is doing, after the Spirit of the Millennium Ring attacked him, he hasn't been doing well—"  
  
"Okay by Yugi!" Tea waved.  
  
"Bye!" Joey and Tristan smiled. Yugi walked back toward the game shop.  
  
(Present)  
  
"That doesn't explain anything!" Marik glared.  
  
"I wasn't done! I just wanted to give you background information!" (More like, I wanted to ... you know I shouldn't have to repeat it!)  
  
"Fine, fine, get on with it or I swear to Ra I'll..."  
  
"Baka..." Yugi muttered.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Nothing. Let me continue! I got home to check on Grandpa and..."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"I'm glad you're feeling a bit better Grandpa!" Yugi said with a warm smile. Solomon nodded, "So am I!" He said cheerfully, "you go up stairs and let you're Grandfather get some sleep." Yugi laughed and nodded.  
  
"Alright Grandpa, I'll see you later." Yugi ran upstairs to his room and finally had a chance to lie down. Then he noticed something. The Millennium Puzzle was different. At three of its sides small slots big enough for...  
  
"A Duel Monster card..." Yugi realized, and then it dawned on him.  
  
"Of course." He said, "they must be for the Egyptian God Cards!"  
  
*Yami, what do you think?*  
  
#*Put them in the slots, but be aware Yugi. Who knows what destructive power these cards hold...*#  
  
*Right, well here it goes . . .* A dim light shone around the Millennium Puzzle. Suddenly images flung themselves at Yugi.  
  
*AAAAAGGGGGHHHH YAMI!!!!!*  
  
(Present)  
  
"Well? What happened?" Marik asked impatiently, "what did you see?"  
  
"The—the past," said Yugi with a small shudder.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I saw what really happened, how the Shadow Games were locked up. Don't you get it? It wasn't the Sorcerer, that held the Millennium Rod, that was trying to take over the world." Yugi paused and looked up at Marik.  
  
"It was the Pharaoh." Marik stared at him in astonishment.  
  
"The ... Pharaoh?"  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: MUHAHAHAHAAAAA cliffy ... I guess ... erm... anyway that was not the best chapter in the world but soon it will get better, this was all to explain stuff, except for Yugi's personality problemo, that'll be explained later, I'm not stalling I know what shall happen next trust me! Oh and again I thank all that reviewed and also say that I shall stop the story if I don't get one review, that is not much to asked I don't think. Flame me Praise me it's all good!!!  
  
Robin Rainyday Salutes you!!!  
  
(Exclamation point, exclamation point, exclamation point ^_^) 


	3. Blast From the Past

Rainyday: YEAH PEOPLE CARE I'M SOOOO HAPPPY!!!!!!! ^__^ WHOOOPPIIIEEEE YEEEHAAAAAA (ehem) anyway really love reviews Next chapter! (Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh do I look rich to you?)  
  
~  
  
"The . . . Pharaoh?" Marik gasped  
  
"Yes! The Sorcerer and Tomb Robber were trying to stop the Pharaoh, not destroy him . . . erm well I guess they were trying to destroy him but that's not the point, nor is that all! Yami formed his own body!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" Marik screamed. Yugi jumped back a little in surprise.  
  
"After I had a rush of those memories I collapse . . ."  
  
~  
  
Yugi woke up slowly, eyes blinking quickly at the light that hit him. Something felt different . . . something felt so right . . .  
  
"Shit what the Hell happened?" Yugi asked himself.  
  
'Wait . . . since when do I swear? Oh well . . . I feel so different, so . . . complete . . . like I got half my soul back . . .' That's when the memories of the past returned bombarding him with a cold fear. He then realized that Yami was no longer in his soul room. In fact Yami's soul room was blocked off! Yugi bit his lip and stood up, wondering what had happed. Then his eyes settled on someone dressed in Egyptain clothing lying down next to him. Yugi gasped.  
  
"Yami?" He whispered quietly in disbelief, "How . . . how is this possible? It's not possible! How could Yami get his own body?!"  
  
%The Pharaoh stared coldly at the Sorcerer that stood before him  
  
"You should know by now Sorcerer," the Pharaoh said slowly, deadly, "that I will not close the Shadow Games, no matter what you try to do. Your powers are pathetic compared to mine! I could crush you like the puny worm you are!"  
  
"I make no threats against you my Pharaoh," the Sorcerer said giving a small bow, but his ice blue eyes stated otherwise.  
  
"I'm just saying, my Pharaoh, that the Shadow Games are starting to destroy the empire and bring utter destruction to us all! Please, I beg you reconsider," The magic users said this all in a level voice never letting out emotion. The Pharaoh scowled, "I tell you my answer time and time again! NO! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!! Get it through your thick skull!!!" The Pharaoh calmed down slightly and looked again at the Sorcerer.  
  
"Now," the Pharaoh said with malice in his voice, "Answer my question, can you or can you not find a way to summon the great Gods to do my bidding?" Bloody crimson and ice blue eyes locked for a moment, the Sorcerer kept his mask of calm but inside was cursing and yelling at all the ill spirits that gave the empire this mad Pharaoh. Calmly he looked up at the Pharaoh and with a glare said.  
  
"Even if I did, and I don't I would not want to be involved in trying to enslave the Gods! I council against this my Pharaoh, if you should command the Gods dreadful things shall befall on us all!" The Pharaoh looked at him coldly, "Then you are no use to me anymore,"%  
  
Yugi staggered back as the memory hit him. He jumped when he heard a loud groan. Yami was waking up. For the first time, Yugi felt fear toward his other half. Slowly Yami rose to his feet. His eyes were hard, cold, and vicious. Eyes that used to remind Yugi of sparkling rubies now were splattered blood. At that moment Yugi knew, deep down he knew that this was not the Yami he had come to know. Yami studied Yugi for a moment. His expression looked thoughtful, with a glint of confusion. Yami's eyes rested on Yugi's chest where the Millennium Puzzle hung. Yami finally spoke, quietly, and evenly, not trace of emotion or warmth.  
  
"Give me the Millennium Puzzle now," Yugi felt his insides slowly freezing with fear. Power emanated from Yami, power that was dark, cold, and dangerous, "n-No. . ." Yugi said trembling. Yami suddenly took on a look of slight amusement with a mixture of irritation, "My other half, you do not know of the powers that I know hold, I suggest you give me the Puzzle, NOW!"  
  
"Bastard, who the Hell are you?" Yugi glared taking a step back. Yami began to laugh, and Yugi jumped at surprise at his dark side's sudden mirth. The harsh raw laughter sent chills up his spine and he took another step back.  
  
"I am your other half little Yugi, don't you recognize me?"  
  
"I know who you are, but the question is what, you are." Yugi took a quick look at the door that Yami stood in front of. Yami smirked.  
  
"What I am? I am Pharaoh Yami, soon to be ruler of this world and all that reside here! I am fear, I am Power, I AM DESTRUCTION AND DARKNESS!!! GIVE ME THE PUZZLE NOW AND I WILL NOT SEND YOU TO LIVE IN MY REALM, THE SHADOW REALM!!!" a dark aura swirled around the dark one. Yugi knew he had to get out of there now or else be doomed to wander lost in the Shadow Realm for a life time. He broke and ran toward the window, #*NO*# Yugi heard Yami scream in his mind. It seemed that the still shared a mind link. Yugi quickly slammed it off as he jumped out his open window. Yugi with his quick reflexes landed easily on his feet and started running.  
  
~  
  
"And I've been running ever since only stopping to try to break the puzzle until I slammed into you." Yugi finished. Marik looked at him slightly stunned. This was . . . impossible . . . wasn't it?  
  
"And why are you giving me the Puzzle? Wouldn't it be safer for you to keep it you're self?" Marik asked. Yugi shook his head.  
  
"Not if I want to see my sixteenth birthday."  
  
"What happened to, 'I must save the world?' I thought you were trying to save the world from people like me?"  
  
"I'm not as naïve as you take me for, I have no chance without Yami, I certainly don't have a chance against Yami, and besides . . . I've had a . . . change of heart . . . here," Yugi held out the Millenium Puzzle toward Marik. Slowly Marik reach out.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~  
  
Rainyday: And they all lived happily ever after the . . . oh wait no they didn't it's To Be Continued ((DUM DUM DUUUUUMM!!!!), aren't I mean? Sorry have to stop it there, don't worry I'll update soon, I feel that people are reading (Thanks to all the wonderful review) and I shall not ask for any to continue but it would give me a lot of encouragement and inspiration to make it good (HINT HINT) I think this chapter was one of my best. % means Egypt memories. I'll continue soon like I always do but until then . . .  
  
Robin Rainyday Salutes you!!! 


	4. Malik?

Never Trust a Prophecy  
By Robin Rainyday  
  
I think you've waited long enough, next chapter say Hurray . . . or just review. . . I'm sure Bakura is about to go to the Shadow realm because of those stupid Mariks so from this point on this story is even more AU than before! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Marik spun around, "Wha?" before Yugi and him was Shaadi,  
  
protector of the Millennium Items.  
  
"You!" Marik shouted, "You've gotten in my way for the last time!"  
  
"I just saved your life Malik Ishtar," Shaadi said calmly.  
  
"Malik?" Yugi said looking over at Marik, or who he thought was  
  
called Marik. All of the sudden a dim light shone around Marik, his hair  
  
swept upwards, his eye narrowed, his voice deepened and the eye of  
  
Horus appeared on his forehead.  
  
"YOU!" Yugi said taking a step back, "I though we destroyed you  
  
back in the finals!"  
  
"Heh, pathetic fool, it will take more than the likes of you to destroy  
  
me!" Marik said with a smirk. Shaadi seemed unfazed at the return of  
  
Marik's (Or is it Malik's? ^_-) Yami.  
  
"Now that the God cards have melded into the Millennium Puzzle  
  
only a direct decedent of the Pharaoh Yami may hold it with out being  
  
utterly destroyed." Shaadi said, then a look of confusion crossed his face,  
  
"But," he continued, "What by Ra would permit you to give this ancient evil  
  
the power of the Pharaoh?"  
  
"Please," Yugi muttered then looked at Shaadi with a glare, "Simple,  
  
I'm giving it to him, because if the Pharaoh gets it the world as I know it is  
  
doomed, I'm no idiot, I know that this jerk here is evil and is obsessed with  
  
world domination, but I feel safer if he has it,"  
  
"What madness are you speaking of Young one?" Shaadi asked,  
  
perplexed. Yugi sighed, "Look Shaadi, you're little story about how the  
  
Pharaoh saved the world from the shadow games is . . . a little mixed up,"  
  
Yugi began to recount the events that had transpired after putting the God  
  
Cards into the Puzzle. A worried look crossed Shaadi's face once Yugi  
  
had completed his story.  
  
"I . . . I do not understand this . . ." he said, "But then again, I am  
  
not one who has seen the ancient passed, but I know of one that has . . ."  
  
Yugi nodded, "Isishsu,"  
  
"NO!!! I will not be denied the Puzzle!" Marik shouted in rage.  
  
Shaadi shook his head, "If the puzzle has been melded no force on this  
  
world will be able to help you gain control of it. The only thing we can  
  
do know if what Yugi says is true, is to destroy the spirit of the Puzzle,  
  
and to do that, we will need all of the Millennium Items."  
  
Marik looked hatefully toward Shaadi, "If you're suggesting that I join you  
  
you are not as smart as most take you for."  
  
"Think of this then Marik," Yugi said quietly in an even voice,  
  
"The first person Yami looks for after he gets me is you, his greatest enemy.  
  
If you don't help us, you're damning yourself as much as anyone else. I  
  
saw just a bit of what he has done in the past, he will destroy you, he will  
  
destroy us all,"  
  
"Fine!" Marik spat and suddenly the normal version of Marik stood  
  
before them.  
  
"I shall help you, but I promise nothing, don't expect me to jump in  
  
the way for you little Yugi,"  
  
"I don't, in fact you would probably be the one to push me in to the  
  
cross fire Marik,"  
  
"My name is Malik, Marik is my other half." Yugi nodded with a  
  
shrug. Suddenly a mist filled the air around them, the thick fog almost took  
  
Yugi's breath away. He couldn't even see his hands in front of his face.  
  
"Both of you, follow my voice and we shall begin our search for  
  
knowledge and our hunt for the holders of the Millennium Items . . ."  
  
Sigh another chapter done, I'm calling Marik Malik so that I don't get  
  
Confused with which is which and so I don't have to write Yami Marik or  
  
Dark Marik or the Other Marik, It's just simpler, Malik is good (er sorta)  
  
And Marik is dastardly evil, mean and all around scary, bad, did I mention  
  
EVIL? Guy. To end with I say, "GIMME A R GIMME ANOTHER R  
  
WHAT DOES THAT STAND FOR? READ AND REVIEW!!!!!  
  
HURRAY!!!!!!!"  
  
Robin Rainyday Solutes you!!! 


	5. The Museum

Never Trust a Prophecy  
By Robin Rainyday  
  
Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't ask if I do cuz I don't! I don't  
  
have a penny to my name, wait actually I have $15.10 but that's got  
  
nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Yugi followed the sound of Shaadi's voice, suddenly a bright light  
  
struck his eyes and he blinked furiously. He found himself inside the  
  
museum were he had met Isishu. He finally realized the destruction that  
  
surrounded him.  
  
"What happened to this place!" Yugi said looking around. Malik  
  
and Shaadi were too shocked to answer.  
  
All the exhibits with in the museum were destroyed utterly except for  
  
the ancient Egypt exhibit. Some people lay on the ground unconscious.  
  
Yugi hoped that their souls remained intact. Then Yugi went cold, a dark  
  
presents filled his mind and he let out a horrifying scream. Shaadi and  
  
Malik turned towards him, "What's wrong???" Shaadi asked in concern.  
  
"HE'S . . . HE'S TRYING TO . . . TO . . . FIND ME AGGGHHHH!  
  
HELP . . . ME!!!!!" Shaadi nodded quickly putting his key to Yugi's  
  
forehead entering his mind.  
  
Once again, Shaadi found himself in the hall way that lead off into  
  
two different rooms. One room, the room the held the Pharaoh, or at least  
  
used to hold the Pharaoh seemed to be blocked off by a glass like barrier.  
  
To Shaadi's horror the glass barrier began to crack. Before Shaadi even  
  
had a chance to think of what to do a tall man garbed in purple ran almost  
  
flying from Yugi's soul room. The Dark Magician stood before the barrier.  
  
An enthralling green light came out of the Magician's staff and spread out  
  
over the breaking glass. The cracks began to mend themselves and soon the  
  
only change in the barrier was now it was green in colour instead of clear.  
  
Shaadi came out of Yugi's mind. Yugi blinked and then sighed in  
  
relief, "He almost got through . . . thanks Shaadi . . ."  
  
"I was not the cause of his failure . . . it was . . . well, it was the Dark  
  
Magician, he mended the barrier and made it even stronger,"  
  
"Well at least he didn't break through-"  
  
"ISISHIU!!!" Malik cried, he ran to a small alcove, against the wall  
  
Isishiu lay bruises were clearly seen on her arms and legs.  
  
"Yami," Yugi scowled hatefully, "He's been here, I swear if I ever get  
  
the chance I'll-" Malik was once again confused at the way Yugi now  
  
openly showed his hate. Then again, Malik had a hunch about what  
  
happened after Yami was separated from Yugi's body. He's thought was  
  
that Yami had taken over the darker part of Yugi's soul. Naturally Yugi  
  
only having half a soul, the good side, became sweet and innocent. Once  
  
Yami was no longer totally connected to Yugi he needed balance once  
  
again and got the darker part of his soul back. Malik was sure that he was  
  
right, the innocents that once shone from Yugi's eyes seemed to diminish,  
  
the smaller boy no longer seemed so helpless and weak. Malik's thoughts  
  
were interrupted by a groan from Isishisu.  
  
"Arg, Isis, please, help me," She whispered, there was a sudden glow  
  
from her Millennium Necklace. Isishiu's hair became shorter, down to her  
  
neck. When she opened here eyes instead of being blue (or is it purple? I  
  
forget oh well) they were a bright green. The bruises on her body were now  
  
gone and she stood up right easily without help from any of them. Shaadi  
  
gave a small bow, "Isis," Isis nodded, "Shaadi, there is a great disturbance,  
  
but it seems you already know of this," She said inclining her head towards  
  
Yugi and Malik, "It seems we were mistaken and now we might pay dearly  
  
for it . . ." Shaadi nodded, "Yes, we came to you because of your second  
  
sight, is there anything that may stop the Pharaoh's wraith?" Yugi suddenly  
  
twitch in pain.  
  
%The Tomb Robber glared defiantly at the Pharaoh. His long,  
  
shaggy white hair was stained with his own blood.  
  
"I suppose you thought it would be easy to steal from the dead  
  
hmm Tomb Robber? Well now you shall pay dearly for your  
  
insolence and disrespect to my family." The Tomb Robber growled  
  
at the Pharaoh and spat, "My family was slaughtered by your order  
  
because you wanted more land, I don't disrespect your family line  
  
I loath it!"  
  
"SILENCE!!!" The Pharaoh yelled, the Tomb Keeper slapped  
  
the Tomb Robber quickly in the face at the Pharaoh's bellow. The  
  
White haired thief growled.  
  
"Shall I kill him my Pharaoh?" Asked the Tomb Keeper nervously.  
  
"No," The Pharaoh said studying the wounded thief, "No, lock  
  
him up with the disobedient Sorcerer, leave him there until rats eat his  
  
flesh and his bones turn to sand!" The Tomb Keeper bowed and backed  
  
away followed by two guards dragging the Tomb Robber out with them.  
  
"Remember, this is what you get for inciting the Pharaoh's  
  
wraith!" It seemed like the Pharaoh was speaking to the condemned  
  
thief, but the guardian and keeper of the Tombs of the Pharaohs knew it was  
  
directed at himself. %  
  
Opening his eyes Yugi found himself facing an intent looking Shaadi,  
  
"What did you see?" Shaadi asked quietly.  
  
"Past," Yugi said in answer rubbing his forehead, "It seems the Tomb  
  
Robber royally pissed off our dear Pharaoh." Isis nodded, and said,  
  
"Yugi, to stop the spirit of the Puzzle you must gather all the  
  
Millennium Item holders, only with our combine power do we stand any  
  
chance of destroying him." Yugi nodded, then paused, "So that means  
  
all we need is Bakura?" Shaadi shook his head, "No, Bakura we do need,  
  
but he also holds an item that is rightfully another,"  
  
"Oh no, you don't mean I have to find . . ."  
  
"Yes," Shaadi nodded, "You must find Maximillion Pegasus,"  
  
Nothing really to say except review and to say how now you know why Yugi is acting weird, (if you remember what Malik was thinking) ugh, it's 2AM (Do you know where you're Yu-Gi-Oh is?) I need sleep before I can do the next chapter with our favorite man that watches cartoons Pegasus! Hurrah! (Okay I lied about how I only had to say review) after of course a little convincing for Bakura to join Yugi's little DESTROY YAMI CLUB!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA AHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, cough, hahaha, cough, cough. ha. ehem, not that I have anything against Yami! It's the plot people! By the way tell me how to spell Isishuis name because that is obviously not correct! Oh yeah and I don't own YU-GI-OH!!! (Suddenly turns into Yami Rainyday)  
  
Yami Rainyday: There's no such thing as Yami Rainyday, you fell asleep after you typed YU-GI-OH!!! Now, get to bed!  
  
Suddenly wakes up and changes back to Robin Rainyday, "Wow strange dream!"  
  
Robin Rainydays Solutes you!!! 


	6. Malik's Sleeping Habits

Never Trust a Prophecy  
By Robin Rainyday  
  
Repeat after me, "The Authoress using the alias Robin Rainyday  
  
YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHO I AM MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! OOOOOO ^__^ I FOUND A CHOCOLATE  
  
BAR!!!!"  
  
Readers: "The Authoress using the alias Robin Rainyday  
  
YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHO I AM MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! OOOOOO ^__^ I FOUND A CHOCOLATE  
  
BAR!!!!"  
  
ERMMM!!!! OH WELL I GOT CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Readers: ERMM!!!! OH WELL I GOT CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YEAH IT'S CHAPTER . . . umm something I don't know I don't pay attention, but it's new and people might start reviewing again! I ever so want those reviews . . . PLEASE!!!!!!! And if for some reason you read the review from Dark- one, don't worry, I'm NOT letting her NEAR my story!!!! . . . I'm gonna regret saying that later . . . I know it . . .  
  
Yugi looked at Shaadi with aggravation, "This just isn't my day is it?"  
  
Shaadi shrugged as if to say, 'Wut ya gonna do?'  
  
"So to make this all work, I have already, three strange Egyptians, one  
  
of which has homicidal tendencies toward me and my friends, and who on  
  
more than one occasion laughs evilly for no apparent reason, and now I  
  
need one former Tomb Robber that would love nothing better to send me to  
  
the Shadow Realm, as well as a cartoon watching alcoholic* that tried to  
  
steal my soul! AB-FRICKIN-LUTELY WONDERFUL!!!! (A.N. O.O  
  
Yugi I'm shocked!) Isn't it enough that people want to kill me without  
  
having to work with them? Maybe I should have stuck to video games,  
  
they may be violent at times, but at least they don't have a screwed up  
  
ancient prophecy that comes with a handful of characters that can actually  
  
KILL you! I feel in over my head here." Yugi rubbed his sore head again.  
  
Isis looked at him in sympathy, "You have gone through a drastic change  
  
in life Yugi, how long did it take you to put together the Puzzle?"  
  
"It took me about eight years to put together that Ra-damned puzzle,  
  
and for what? I don't understand what's happening to me. . ."  
  
"As soon as your fingers started putting together the Puzzle, the dark  
  
half of your soul slowly started being replaced with Yami, you no longer had  
  
true balance, Yami only slightly compensated for the lost half of your soul.  
  
You were never mean or evil in anyway because you couldn't be."  
  
"I think I understand. . ." Yugi sighed, "Well, even so, I really wish  
  
I stuck with another game. . ."  
  
"What and miss meeting me?" Malik asked with a rare joke and smile.  
  
"That's about half the reason . . . the other half is Marik,"  
  
"Enough, we are wasting time, you two must go to find Ryou Bakura  
  
first, meanwhile Isis, Ishisu if she is better, and I shall look over the ancient  
  
tablets, perhaps it was not the prophecy that was wrong, just the translation  
  
. . ."  
  
"I'm stuck with just one of my many enemies? Why not add one  
  
more, oh wait YOU ARE!!!" Yugi shouted in distress. Shaadi and Isis both  
  
nodded trying to suppress grins and giggles, well Isis was at lest, you can't  
  
be sure if Shaadi has a sense of humor or is just as desensitized as Obieon.  
  
Yugi sighed again, and narrowed his eyes, "Oh alright, but I want a  
  
sword or something to protect myself with. Malik, we leave tomorrow! For  
  
now we stay here for the night, the hospital is closed to visitors right now  
  
and I really don't know where to start looking for old, One eye," Malik  
  
nodded and hid both his and Marik's amusement, *You know Marik, I think  
  
I like this new Little Yugi,* Marik snorted in agreement.  
  
#* I have to agree, before I could have sworn that he was the  
  
Pharaoh's pet or something,*# Both Marik and Malik laughed out  
  
loud, (A.N. It sounds really evil!) and everyone looked in Malik's direction,  
  
"What's so funny?" Yugi asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," Malik said with guilt and a huge grin all over his face.  
  
"Whatever," Yugi mumbled something about being stuck with a  
  
crazy manic who laughed evilly for no apparent reason or around those lines.  
  
* * *  
  
%The Grave Keeper looked around quickly, if he was found here by  
  
any who did not support his cause he was sure to be killed or worse.  
  
Looking around he finally spotted where the Magician and Tomb  
  
Robber where being held.  
  
"It's me," the Tomb Keeper whispered into the cell.  
  
"YOU!!!" The Tomb Robber shouted in anger, the sorcerer grabbed  
  
the loud thief covering his mouth, "Shut up, if he's caught we're  
  
doomed!" The Thief looked at the Magic User and then at the Tomb  
  
Keeper, "What's going on?" He whispered grudgingly. The Sorcerer let  
  
go of the Tomb Robber and nodded toward the Grave Keeper to  
  
continue.  
  
"Listen carefully because I do not have enough time to repeat this.  
  
You see, the Sorcerer and myself are in league to dethrone the Pharaoh.  
  
It is no secret of his cruelty, he cares for nothing save the Great  
Games, if  
  
this should continue our enemies could easily take the Mother land. So  
  
do you swear secrecy Tomb Robber? If you do not we shall have to kill  
  
you." The Thief smiled, "It would be my pleasure to help you get that  
  
snot nosed brat off the throne. Just tell me what I can do!"  
  
"Shh, not so loud!" the magic user whispered furiously. The Thief  
  
held up his hand, "I think you better go Keeper of the Tombs I hear  
  
someone coming . . . by the way, what's your name?" The Tomb Keeper  
  
looked around and said, "My name is Marik,"%  
  
Yugi woke up with a gasp.  
  
"I really hate these dreams," he muttered to himself and then stood up.  
  
"Wha. . . Obieon . . . I wanna motorcycle . . . please . . . it looks so  
  
cool. . ." Malik mumbled in his sleep. Yugi shook his head and looked  
  
around.  
  
"Oh yeah. . ." He said looking at the torn up museum. He shrugged  
  
and kicked the slumbering Malik, "Wake up Snow White, time to find more  
  
of the Seven dwarfs.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Malik shouted finally waking up, "WHAT THE HELL  
  
ARE YOU DOING IN MY APART. . . oh yeah. . ."  
  
"Sorry, my mistake, you're Grumpy." Yugi said while putting on his  
  
blue jacket. Malik glared at him, "You watch too many cartoons."  
  
"You talk too much in your sleep,"  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Obieon, I wanna motorcycle. Please, it looks so cool," Yugi said  
  
with an imitation of a young Malik making puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I don't talk in my sleep!"  
  
"Sure you don't, you were just telling the life story of a spoiled brat  
  
that never-"  
  
"Are you two done?" Asked Isis looking at the two teens.  
  
"Oh, good morning Isis. I take it Ishisu isn't feeling better yet."  
  
"No Yugi, but I'm sure she'll be well soon enough. Now if you and  
  
Malik are quite done you two must go and find Pegasus and Ryou Bakura."  
  
Yugi nodded, "Sure . . . um . . . actually the Hospital is really far away so  
  
can we borrow some bus fair. . ." Malik blinked at Yugi, "Oh no, we are not  
  
borrowing money from my sister's Yami! We'll take my motorcycle!"  
  
"Oh joy, is that the only thing you think about other than your rod?"  
  
Malik as well as Marik (though Yugi couldn't see this) glared at him.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked innocently with big eyes (even with his dark  
  
soul back he can still use those big eyes!).  
  
"Let's go, before I start visualizing killing you,"  
  
"Malik I'm shock! No, wait, I'm not surprised at all. Anyway, lead  
  
on McDuff!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Just show me to your darn motorcycle!"  
  
* You must admit that Pegasus drinks excessively (-- my grammar check said this was better than say way too much, go figure) much wine not to be an alcoholic, I know it's been said be for by many a person but I must point it out again WAY too much wine!!!  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HI!!! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And then they drove off into the sunset. . . oh wait. . . no, it's morning, and they both slept in. . . oops I lied. . . anyway I suppose you're wondering where Malik got his motorcycle, well lets say that Malik lived only a few blocks away @.@ okay, I know that sounds stupid but do you really want them to take the bus? Malik driving a motorcycle with Yugi holding on for dear life. . . or a bus? Anyway I know I promised you would see good ol' Peggy and Beaker, but hey this chapter's too long right now! I had to stop, It's soooooo sad! T.T MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Rainyday (Who actually doesn't exist so you know it's late and the  
  
Authoress fell asleep again): For goodness sakes! How can you be asleep  
  
AND have a sugar high? -_-;  
  
ME!!!!: Hi!  
  
Y.R.: -_-; Ummmm  
  
ME!!!! You said HI so I said HI!!!  
  
Y.R.: I said high H-I-G-H!!! Sheesh!!! Are you listening?  
  
Me!!!!!^_^ ^_^ ^___^: But if you don't exist shouldn't I not listen to you?  
  
Y.R.: O.O ERM . . . I never actually thought of it that way . . . hmmm  
  
ME!!!: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! By the way the term is sugar  
  
RUSH!!!  
  
Y.R.: GRRRR!!! WAKE UP YOU NUMBSKULL!!!!!!!  
  
ME!!!!!!!!!: And what if I refuse?!! Y.R.: GRRR \_/ I don't want you hanging here all night!!!!  
  
Me!!!!: Ha haw!!!!  
  
I suddenly wake up, sugar is good! Sleep is good, sugar and sleep is better!  
  
Robin Rainyday Salutes you!!!  
  
And then I fall down back into slumber  
  
Yami Rainyday (who does not exist): D'oh! 


	7. Ryou and Bakura

Never Trust a Prophecy  
By Robin Rainyday  
  
I've decided to change the messy format of how the writing looks. It's will hopefully when I post this it will look neat. Guess what . . . (no one answers insane Authoress) Fine, I'll tell you! I'M SICK WITH THE STUPID FLU!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yami Rainyday: There, there (Pats back)  
  
Me: Am I asleep again? It's only 4:00pm!  
  
Y.R.: No, now you're just Hallucinating . . . -__-;;; (muttering) and I'm stuck with a crazy authoress  
  
Me: I heard that!  
  
~  
  
"Let's go, before I start visualizing killing you,"  
  
"Malik I'm shock! No, wait, I'm not surprised at all. Anyway, lead  
  
on McDuff!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Just show me to your darn motorcycle!"  
  
"Yessir!" Malik said with a mocking salute.  
  
***  
  
"YOU'RE CRAZY!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Malik screamed at Yugi as they flew through the streets of domino. Yugi been yelling in Malik's ear for hours about his bad driving and now because of the distraction they almost crashed into a red sports car (It had the top down).  
  
"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU LITTLE MORON!!!" A big, burly, beefy, blond, muscle man shouted (so many alliterations)  
  
"RUN AWAY MALIK!!!" Yugi shouted and Malik put the pedal to the metal as the saying goes.  
  
* * *  
  
"We're here. NOW GET YOUR FINGERNAILS OUT OF MY ARM!!!!" Malik screamed. Yugi jumped down brushing himself off.  
"THANK GOD!!! I thought I was going to die!"  
  
"Please, don't be such a drama queen!"  
  
"Well your bad driving was terrifying, you nearly hit an old woman,"  
  
"I had the right of way, not that old crone! Besides I knew what I was doing!"  
  
"Oh really!? From where I was sitting I was almost killed!" Yugi said. Malik sighed, "Oh whatever."  
  
"If you really wanted to kill me before you should have just given me a ride on that piece of junk!"  
  
"DON'T INSULT MY MOTORCYCLE!!!!!!!" Malik screamed. Yugi cowered (A.N. Yes, it's just that scary!)  
"L . . . let's . . . g . . . go . . . find . . . Ba . . . kura . . . please don't hurt me!" Malik smirked and nodded. Yugi and he went toward the hospital.  
  
***  
  
Yugi stepped up the receptionist's desk and cleared his throat.  
"Huh?" A bored looking nurse asked looking around, seeing no one she went back to her endless typing.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!!" The nurse jumped and this time looked down (A.N poor Yugi) "So sorry miss, but you didn't see me," Yugi said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Did you lose your Mom or something little boy?" The nurse asked. Yugi could here Malik laughing in the background  
  
'No matter what Malik is laughing about it still sounds way, too evil!' Yugi though to himself and he glared at the nurse, "I'M FIFTEEN YEARS OLD I'M JUST SHORT FOR MY AGE!!!!" Yugi yelled, 'Man, yelling does feel good once in a while. . . I should do it more often . . .'  
  
"Oh . . . uh . . . sorry . . . you're just . . . really . . ."  
  
"SHORT, I KNOW NEVER MIND . . . sorry, umm is it okay to see Ryou Bakura?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," She said looking at her computer, "In fact, he's ready to leave once his dad or mom comes to pick him up . . ."  
  
"Oh . . . that's bad," Yugi muttered  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said thanks. Come On Malik," the nurse looked over at the bleach blond and gave a small smile at him. Malik ignored this and followed Yugi.  
  
***  
  
Ryou Bakura lay in his bed reading one of the books that Tea gave him. Yugi walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, hey Yugi!" Ryou said with a small smile, "It's nice to see you again!"  
  
"Hey Bakura," Yugi said tiredly.  
  
"You look tired, why don't you have a seat and we can chat."  
  
"It would be nice to sit down on something that doesn't move for a  
while . . ." Yugi grinned.  
  
"Umm . . . Yugi . . . if you don't mind my saying so, you look very different . . . I can't put my finger on it . . . new jacket, hair cut, what?"  
  
"It's nothing . . . Bakura . . . no, Ryou," Ryou looked a little surprised, "I didn't even know you knew my first name . . ."  
  
"Yeah well . . . Ryou do you know what happened?" Ryou nodded, "Yes, my Yami came back . . . I had a few words with him."  
  
"You did?" asked Yugi in surprise.  
  
"Yes," Ryou nodded, "We kind of work things out . . . I guess you could say . . . but he seems disturbed maybe you should speak with him . . ."  
  
"Yeah maybe," Yugi said.  
  
"I finally got away from that googly eyed nurse and . . ." Malik said barging in. Ryou stood up, "What is that fiend doing here!"  
"Don't worry, he's okay . . . well, he's not trying to kill anyone anyway,"  
  
"Hey! Is it insult Malik day or something?!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Umm, I think I'll get my Yami now!" Ryou said. Yami Bakura came out of the millennium puzzle.  
  
"What do you want? I was getting in touch with myself," Y. Bakura grumbled, "Oh, hello Malik, I see you didn't get sent to the shadow realm either . . . YOU!!!!!! GAAAHHH YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!!!!!!" Yugi and Malik looked at Y. Bakura strangely, "Marik, didn't they kill you or something?!"  
  
"NO!!!!" Marik was suddenly speaking  
  
"Damn it!!! Well get away from me and my Hikari!" Bakura shouted. Yugi looked at him strangely for a moment then shrugged.  
  
"I don't have to do anything you pathetic spirit!" Marik glared  
  
"Why you . . ."  
  
"Oh just shut up, can't you see he's with me, and though you and I may be enemies, he is also an enemy, so why would I be hanging around him?" Yugi said trying to put it into words (It's hard explaining things! @.@)  
  
"Gang up to send me to the shadow realm!" Bakura said  
  
"Yes, but Ryou could get hurt!" Yugi pointed out  
  
"Okay good point, what do you want shrimp?"  
  
"I'M NOT THAT F'ING SHORT!!!" Bakura took a step back.  
  
"Ummm . . . you feeling okay?" he asked  
  
"NO!!!" Yugi yelled  
  
"Okay then . . ." Bakura said taking another step away from Yugi.  
  
"Yugi's got PMS," Malik said with a smirk. Yugi gave him a death glare and Malik quickly (and wisely) backed off.  
  
"Ring Spirit . . . well, that sounded stupid, what's your name?"  
  
"Bakura,"  
  
"Bakura?" Malik asked raising his eye brow  
  
"Yep, Yami Bakura,"  
  
"Yami Bakura?" Yugi said skeptically  
  
"YES!!!! YAMI BAKURA!!!! Sheesh, I'm the dark half of Bakura hence YAMI BAKURA!!!!!"  
  
"Should I just call you Bakura?" They both asked. Bakura sweatdropped (-___-;;;), "Umm yes, now what the Hell do you want?" he asked getting very irritated. Yugi took a huge breath, "Well, you see . . . Yami'sevilandhewantstotakeovertheworldandweneedallthemilleniumitemholderstoh elpstophimfromtakingovertheworldthat'swhyMalikandMarikarehere" Bakura blinked, "You just figured that out?"  
  
"What do you mean!?" Yugi asked  
  
"I know the Pharaoh's evil . . . I knew that for a while now actually,"  
  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Yugi shouted, Bakura shrugged, I dunno, I've know since the end of battle city . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was in Yami's puzzle for most of Battle City as you know. I found a lot of fragmented memories of the Pharaoh, they intrigued me. I found out through them that I wasn't actually trying to accomplish anything except to kill the Pharaoh . . . I was actually pretty glad about that Heh . . . It was interesting, also I'm now slowly regaining my memories of Egypt, it started a day ago actually." Bakura explained.  
"That's when I put the Egyptian God cards in the slots on the Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Well that explains it," Ryou said once again in control of his body.  
  
"All we need to do now is find Pegasus," Malik muttered.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Both Ryou and Bakura (Bakura had come out in a spirit form) yelled.  
  
"We need the Items and all the proper owners . . ." Yugi said, then he looked at Malik, "But that makes me wonder about K . . ."  
  
"About what?" Malik asked suspiciously.  
  
"Never mind, we have to . . ." Yugi's eyes suddenly went blank. . . ~  
%The Sorcerer walked back and forth. The Tomb Robber was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Would you stop that pacing?" He snapped. The sorcerer didn't give him a glance but he did stop, "Image, me the High Priest of Egypt and one of the worlds greatest Sorcerers reduced to sharing his cell with a common Thief!" He muttered.  
  
"I am no thief! I am Bakura! The greatest Tomb Robber in all of Egypt!" The Tomb Robber hissed. The Priest turned, "You steal from the dead! There is no honor in that! I have spent most of my life preparing those bodies for the after life! It's thieves like you who . . ." The Priest turned Sorcerer trailed off. The Keeper of the Tomb came into view.  
  
"I can get both of you out tonight . . . but it will be risky . . . I have my sisters help though, as well as the white haired novice that you yourself were teaching, and your brother," the Tomb keeper whispered  
  
"My brother? I thought I told him to keep out of this!" The priest said angrily.  
  
"I tried to stop him but we do need all the help we can get, there is no time to change our plans, he must come . . ." The Keeper of Tombs sighed, "Also," he continued, "There is talk of a strange wanderer in the Bazzaar . . . he wears normal garb a Turban and Robe, I have seen him. He carries with him seven golden items, he heads to the Pharaohs palace, he may be here now . . ."  
  
"No! Not now, we have no time if he gets here soon, we must get the Millennium items and people of power to hold them!" The sorcerer started pacing again, "We shall capturer the wanderer tonight after we get out of here if we are not already dead . . ."  
  
"Well aren't you an optimist?" Bakura the Tomb Robber said sarcastically.%  
  
Yugi blinked, "Another vision . . . this time it named you . . ." Yugi said pointing at Bakura.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Usually everyone is just called by title, but you said your name . . . could it mean something?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I doubt it . . ." Ryou said unconvincingly.  
  
~  
  
Rainyday: Well, I'll stop it there, I haven't updated in awhile have I? In fact I started this chappy months ago and only finished it today, yup I started this when school ended and now look what day it is -___-;;; oh well. Anyway, you should read two things that I am writing with my friends, First is ZaNey commercial, it's pretty much about all of the Yu-Gi- Oh chara's getting stuck doing stupid commercials for the Evil director and his son, it's sabotage's and my story but look for it in her name! (Sabotage, DO IT NOW . . . or after I finish this A.N.) Now also look for the story written by dark-one3 called The story of Yugi and the Soul Swappers. It's about how Kishanta, Sabotage, Korey and Eo get pulled into the Yu-Gi-Oh world. It's really funny but we need reviews! Speaking of Reviews, I want some for this story too!  
  
Yami Rainyday: -____-;;; don't look at me I don't exist! (Disappears)  
  
Robin Rainyday Salutes you (I just realized that before I was spelling that wrong -___-;;; how embarrassing) 


	8. Malik's hate of Buses

Rainyday: Yes I'm updating aren't you all happy that I'm using my sick days to make YOU all happier?!?!?!?  
  
Readers: (Start rolling eyes and walking away)  
  
Rainyday: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'LL GET TO THE STORY SHEESH!!!!!!!!  
  
Readers: (Continue to walk away)  
  
Rainyday: -________-;;; not funny. . . I know this story is very, very, very, very, very . . . very confusing but bare with it -_-;;  
  
~  
  
"Usually everyone is just called by title, but you said your name, could it mean something?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I doubt it . . ." Ryou said unconvincingly. Malik shrugged.  
  
"Who cares?" he said, "Let's just get outta here before that weird nurse comes back!" Yugi and Ryou sweatdropped. Then Yugi frowned.  
  
"Ryou needs to be sighed out by a parent though . . ." he pointed out. Malik blinked.  
  
"You're point?" Ryou looked down. Bakura (In spirit form) glared at Malik, "His father is always . . . on business . . ." Ryou sighed.  
  
"He's never home . . . I live pretty much by myself other than him," Ryou said referring to Bakura. Malik winced, "Oh I see," then laughed nervously, "Well at least he isn't dead!" everyone looked at him in confusion, "I mean . . ."  
  
"I always wondered what happened to your parents," Yugi muttered. Malik made a face, "Never mind, so how are we going to get Ryou and Bakura out of here anyway?" Yugi sighed at hit Malik on the head.  
  
"HEY!!! WATCH IT SHORTY!!!" Malik yelled rubbing his head, "What was that for?"  
  
"You have the Millennium Rod, you can control peoples minds, THINK ABOUT IT!!!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"Oh . . . riiight, fine then, and after this . . ."  
  
"We have to find Pegasus," Yugi finished. Bakura jumped in surprised, "Say what now? Since when did we need him?"  
  
"We need all the millennium item holders . . . including Pegasus,"  
  
"Erm . . ." Bakura muttered nervously. Ryou looked over at the Spirit of the Millennium Ring.  
  
"Bakura what did you do?" Ryou asked looking at the Spirits guilty face. Bakura sighed, "Oh alright look in your right pocket!" Ryou did so and gasped, "The . . . the millennium eye . . . how on earth did that get there?" Bakura rolled his eyes at Ryou, "I stole it, what do you think happened to Pegasus after Duelist Kingdom?"  
  
"Oh dear . . ." Ryou muttered with a small sweatdrop.  
  
"There's only one thing we need now," Yugi said. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"And that is?" Bakura asked. Yugi sighed, "Bus fair . . ."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! I TOLD YOU WE CAN TAKE MY . . ."  
  
"WE WON'T ALL FIT, calm down . . . so anyone have change?"  
  
~  
  
"I can't believe I'm on a stupid bus . . ." Malik muttered. Yugi gave him a look and then looked toward Bakura, "Were did you get that money anyway Bakura?" Bakura took control of Ryou and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Erm . . . nowhere in general . . ." he mumbled. Yugi glared at him, "In other words, I don't want to know right?"  
  
"Pretty much . . . umm . . ." Bakura retreated back into his soul room. Ryou blinked at the change.  
  
"Where are we going to look for Pegasus anyway Yugi?" He asked.  
  
"That, my friend is where you come in." Yugi said giving Ryou a pat on the back. Ryou pointed at himself, "Me? What can I do?"  
  
"Well, I have a theory, an odd one I'll admit, but I think it will work,"  
  
"Yeah . . . what can he do?" Malik asked trying to wipe gum off his hand, "This is why I hate buses," he muttered. Yugi wordlessly handed a handkerchief to Malik and continued, "Well I believe if Ryou can find Millennium Items with his ring, he can also find the holders," Malik stared at Yugi, "That by far is the dumbest theory I've ever heard and I have Minions . . . I feel like I'm forgetting something . . ."  
  
~  
  
"MASTER MARIK WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" one of his subordinates yelled.  
  
"WE'VE BEEN HERE ALL NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~  
  
"Oh well, probably nothing important," Malik said with a wave.  
  
"I don't know Yugi . . . Malik maybe right . . ." Ryou said.  
  
"Maybe not, we might be able to pull it off . . ." Bakura cut in.  
  
"But do you really think we have enough power?" Ryou said hesitantly.  
  
"I'm sure we can do it," Bakura said confidently.  
  
"I really hate buses . . ." Malik muttered looking at the many people looking at Ryou who looked like he was talking to himself.  
  
"Well try it anyway Bakura erm . . . and Ryou," Yugi said encouragingly. Ryou nodded, "Right okay, let's try this,"  
  
"Not yet! We're on the bus!" Yugi said.  
  
"I REALLY HATE BUSES!!!!!!!!!" Malik yelled. Yugi heaved a sigh, "Stop making a scene, you attract more attention than if Ryou and Bakura actually did try to use the ring.  
  
"Oh shut up," Malik grumbled, "Can we get off yet?"  
  
~  
  
"Where are we?" Ryou asked looking around the grubby street.  
  
"I really have no idea . . ." Yugi said looking around. Malik moaned, "Weren't you paying attention to where we were going on that Ra forsaken bus?"  
  
"Obviously not!" Yugi hollered.  
  
"SORRY!!!" Malik shouted, "THIS IS WHY I HATE BUSES!!!!!!"  
  
"Because you get lost?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yes . . ." Malik sighed.  
  
"Okay . . . anyway . . . I'll try to use the ring now, this place seems empty enough . . ." Bakura said.  
  
"Go for it," Yugi applauded  
  
"Okay . . ." Ryou said nervously, "Here we go . . ."  
  
~  
  
Rainyday: Yeah, you're stuck with me again, sorry . . . my evil sibling wants the computer and I think that's a good place to stop.  
  
Readers: (Sighs walks away for real this time)  
  
Rainyday: _ fine don't listen to me!  
  
Readers: (Turns toward authoress) trust us we won't!  
  
Rainyday: Fine but when you come back I WANT REVIEWS!!! 


	9. Trap?

Rainyday: Okay next chapter! And I forgot to mention last chapter that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so I'll say it twice!  
  
1. I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
2. I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
There, all the evil lawyers and real creators won't tear my lungs out now! HURRAY!!! LOOK AT ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! SOOOOOO HAPPY! See? ^______________^  
  
^_________________________________^  
  
^__________________________________^  
  
YAY and confused people! ^_^ my two favourite things reviews and confusion!!!  
  
~  
  
"Okay . . ." Ryou said nervously, "Here we go . . ." the Millennium Ring flashed.  
  
"GAH!" Ryou yelled still trying to concentrate on the ring.  
  
"Come on Ryou, Bakura, you guys can do it!" Yugi cried confidently.  
  
"I'm . . . losing it . . . something's . . . blocking us . . ." Ryou shouted. Bakura gave a strangled cry, "It's . . . the Pharaoh . . . Gah!" Yugi gritted his teeth, "Okay then, I'm going in!"  
  
"What are you . . . YUGI STOP!" Yugi heard Malik yell, but it was a second to late and Yugi retreated into his soul room.  
  
%The sorcerer paced their cell nervously. Bakura the Tomb Robber glowered at him and not for the first time.  
  
"All you seem to do is pace, can't you do something else? I'll even settle for fingers tapping on the wall! Just stop with the constant pacing, it's bloody annoying!" Bakura growled. The Sorcerer gave him a look and continued to pace.  
  
"If we get out we get out if we die we die, nothing more nothing less, so stop PACING!!!" the Sorcerer turned and grabbed Bakura by the neck and looked angrily at him.  
  
"YOU'RE SIBLING WON'T DIE IF THEY FAIL!" the Sorcerer hollered. The Tomb Robber remained quiet for a short time finally said, "My Sister is already dead," he whispered and then looked up and the Sorcerer calmly, "You're not the only one that has lost something, I have nothing to lose and everything to gain, I forget some people actually still have someone they love to worry about." The Sorcerer stared at him for a long shocked moment, he then he dropped the Tomb Robber and sat down on the other side of the cell. Looking away he whispered something.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I said I didn't know . . . about your sister," the Sorcerer said.  
  
"Forget it," Bakura grumbled.  
  
"We're ready," said a soft voice. The Sorcerer looked up, "Took you long enough," he muttered.  
  
"You try getting past the guards without a pass and come up with something clever." Malik said shaking his head, "Get ready we're almost in position."  
  
"What exactly are we doing?" The Sorcerer asked.  
  
"You'll see . . ."%  
  
"They just get weirder and weirder don't they?" Yugi moaned.  
  
"What's wrong little Yugi?" a cold voice asked, "don't you like your past?" Yugi whirled around.  
  
"Yami!" he spat. His former dark half stood just in front of the shattered emerald green remains of the barrier the Dark Magician constructed. Yami smirked, "You're so easy to dominant you know?" Yugi gave him a fierce look.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean? I came in here on my own free will!" Yugi protested.  
  
"Oh did you?" Yami laughed. Yugi's eyes widened slightly, "What . . . what do you mean?" Yami gave a huge malicious grin to his former light.  
  
"How did you know I would be here my small, obedient Light?"  
  
"Shit." Yugi cursed, it was a trap, it was so obvious anyone could have see through it!  
  
~  
  
"YUGI!!! YUGI WAKE THE HELL UP!!!!" Malik yelled shaking Yugi furiously, "YOU IDIOT!!! DON'T YOU KNOW A TRAP WHEN YOU SEE IT?!?!?! YUGI!!!"  
  
"I think . . . I'm getting the location of Pegasus . . . Yami's distracted, but Yugi could be in trouble." Ryou said with his eyes closed still concentrating.  
  
"Stop worrying, keep concentrating Ryou, I'm going in after Yugi . . ." Bakura said.  
  
"What but . . ." Ryou began.  
  
"That's how I survived in Battle City . . . I don't have time, just trust me . . ." Bakura said. Ryou hesitated, "Good luck . . ." he finally said.  
  
"Right, here I go . . ." Bakura said and with a flash he was gone.  
  
~  
  
Rainyday: Cliffy again, this is the only way I can make sure people keep reading.  
  
Everyone: (Glares in anger)  
  
Rainyday: (Laughs nervously) anyway, stay tuned ^_^'' and don't forget to Review! 


	10. Light in Nightmarish Darkness

Rainyday: ^_____^ don't own Yu-Gi-Oh you know that though so I won't detain you!  
  
~  
  
"Right, here I go . . ." Bakura said and with a flash he was gone.  
  
~  
  
"Did you really think you had total control? Please, one suggestion to your subconscious by me and I could get you to do whatever I want," Yami said with a sneer.  
  
"Bastard," Yugi murmured. Suddenly Yami was right in front of Yugi. Yugi took a quickstep back, "Oh crap," he muttered.  
  
"Just remember little Yugi," Yami said taking a dark undertone, "this is my world!" with that Yami pushed Yugi threw a door into the maze of Yami's soul room.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed.  
  
~  
  
"It figures I would end up in the very middle of the bloody Pharaoh's soul room," Bakura cursed walking through the maze, "Right into the lion's den . . . sheesh, I've been talking to Ryou too much . . ." The former Tomb Robber looked down at his Millennium ring, "And I can't use the ring because I'm actually IN the puzzle . . . hmm I wonder if the maniac knows I'm here . . ." Bakura turned a corner leading to a dead end.  
  
"Okay . . . damn Pharaoh, why couldn't he have a straight forward mind . . ." Bakura grumbled turning to go back the way he came, "Oh Bloody hell!" he swore, a wall now blocked his path, "I guess he does . . . maybe Yugi will be able to hear me . . . YUGI!!!!!!!" Bakura waited a few moments, "YUGI!!!!" no answer, there was nothing but silence.  
  
"It will take me quite awhile to figure out where Yugi is, I know my way around this place pretty well, but it seems that the dear old Pharaoh is redecorating." Bakura said, he took out his deck and looked through it carefully, "Let's see . . . Portrait's Secret, no . . . Headless Knight, not that one . . . ahh, here it is," Bakura held up the card, "Man Eater Bug!" the huge bug was summoned and looked to its master for instructions. Bakura climbed on the bugs back, "Okay now, let's go, and no eating anyone unless I say it's okay got it?" the huge bug gave a reluctant nod and with Bakura clinging on to Its back climbed out of the wall in search of Yugi.  
  
~  
  
%There was a loud explosion. Bakura jumped back, "What by Ra's name . . ." there was suddenly a huge hole in the wall.  
  
"Very effective . . ." the Sorcerer said admiring the Tomb Keeper's handiwork.  
  
"Thank the young one and Isis," The Tomb Keeper said pointing to a young boy and a Young Woman standing on the other side of the hole.  
  
"Lady Isis," The Sorcerer said with a small customary bow, he looked around and got a worried expression, "Where is my brother?" he asked.  
  
"He is waiting for us," Isis said with a nod.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Bakura asked jumping up, "Let's get out of this rat forsaken Hell hole!"  
  
"Osiris, Bakura don't you have any patients?" the Tomb Keeper asked.  
  
"Of course, I'm a thief after all!" Bakura said smugly, "Come on let's get out of here!"  
  
"Okay, calm down Theif . . . Isis, do you know the location of the stranger carrying the items yet?"  
  
"Yes, he's not at the place yet, but we'd better hurry!"  
  
"Alright then,"%  
  
"Isis . . . that's Ishisus's Yami . . . hmm . . ." Yugi muttered rubbing his sore head, "Whoa! Where am I?!?" He asked looking around the dark cold room. He suddenly felt very afraid and very alone.  
  
"Hmm . . . isn't this the part where you say, 'my friends are with me anywhere?'" Yami asked, his voice colder than the frigid room itself. Yugi quickly looked around but saw no one among the darkness.  
  
"Yami! Where am I?!?" Yugi shouted into the never ending blackness.  
  
"You're in the deepest part of our soul Little Yugi," Yami answered, "A place where all your fears and all your hate lies, a place that you cannot escape." Yugi shuddered.  
  
"See? You're afraid already . . . in here no one can help you, not even your dear friends."  
  
"I'm not afraid." Yugi stated as calmly as he could.  
  
"Brave words, but lies, I can tell, after all you're still apart of me. You know that there's nothing there in the dark that there wouldn't be in the light right? Well not in this place, the dark part of your soul lurks with monsters and horrible demons, unhappy memories and those are just the beginning."  
  
"You're lying! There's nothing here!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Don't be so sure, I'm just one of your fears, there are others . . . many, many others,"  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Yugi yelled in rising panic.  
  
~  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Bakura heard someone shout, "That sounded like Yugi . . . but what direction was it comeing from!?" Bakura said looking around the maze, "I don't see anything that could possibly lead me to him . . . but if I don't find him soon, who knows what the Pharaoh will do to him."  
  
~  
  
"Why, you were never happy on your own, then you got friends."  
  
"Yeah, I have my friends, they believe in me, no matter what!"  
  
"Oh really?" Yami asked, you could hear the smirk from the tone of his voice, "Didn't it ever occur to you that you got your friends because of me?"  
  
"No!" Yugi shouted, "That's not true! They like me for who I am!"  
  
"Face it Yugi, you're weak, you're a weak pathetic little boy that plays with cards all day, there's nothing special about you aside from me," chided Yami.  
  
"That's not true," Yugi said weakly, tears slowly running down his face, he sniffed, "It must be this room, any other place, I wouldn't believe you . . ."  
  
"No, this room is your worst nightmare, what I say is true. Remember, deep down, you know I'm the only one you can trust."  
  
"The only . . . NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" Yugi shouted in rage.  
  
"What!?" Yami gasped in surprise, a light began to glow around Yugi, "I made my friends, not you, they like me for who I am, not for who my darker side is, they don't like me because I'm the best at duel monsters, or that I was trying to save the world, they like me because I'm Yugi Moutu!" The darkness suddenly erupted into a strong light casting away the darkness.  
  
~  
  
"What on earth . . . it must be Yugi!" Bakura gasped in awe looking at the beautiful beam of light coming from his right, "Come on Fang, let's find him and get the hell out of here!"  
  
~  
  
Rainyday: I keep doing that don't I? Oh well, anyway I seem to be updating almost every hour . . . what can I say the flu struck and the T.V.'s busted . . . not that I wouldn't do this anyways ^-^;;; anyways you know the old saying . . . REVIEW!!!!!!! I know I ask that too much . . . but I can't help it. By the way thank you to all that have reviewed so far, by far you are the best people on our planets . . . cept maybe the monkeys . . . I like monkeys their cute! By the way I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AAAHHHH HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA . . . CAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAH  
  
Yami Rainyday: That's enough cold medicine for you!  
  
Rainyday: NO MY DRUGS! DON'T TAKE AWAY MY PRECIOUS DRUGS . . . MY PRECIOUS . . . Gollum.  
  
Yami Rainyday: -______-;;;; 


	11. Help Arrives

Rainyday: That's right, Bakura named his man eating bug Fang, got a problem . . . actually knowing Bakura he would probably name it Milton, but that's beside the point as well as a different story . . . -____-;;; I'll say it before and most likely I'll be forced to say it again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh . . . if you do want me to own Yu-Gi-Oh though . . . HEY COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~  
  
"What on earth . . . it must be Yugi!" Bakura gasped in awe looking at the beautiful beam of light coming from his right, "Come on Fang, let's find him and get the hell out of here!"  
  
~  
  
"Face it kid! You may have more confidence in yourself than when I met you, but facts are facts, not one, not even another item holder can help you here!" Yami yelled. His silhouette outlined by the glaring light the dark room had filled with.  
  
"You're wrong!" Yugi shouted angrily, "Your dark nightmare is gone, it's just you and me now Yami!"  
  
"Fool," Yami said, a multi coloured eye of Horus glistening on his for head, "I am your Pharaoh, and you should bow down!"  
  
"NE-" Yugi began, but suddenly he couldn't stand and he fell to his knees, "You're a pathetic snivelling dog, lick the ground!" Yami roared. Yugi struggled to get back to his feet, or even his knees, it was no use. He just didn't have enough energy.  
  
"Afraid yet little Yugi?" Yami asked tauntingly. Yugi attempted to shake his head, but failed, "No!" Yugi continued to struggle.  
  
"Fine, you're just making this harder for both of us though, you're will will be easy to break, you'll be a spineless, snivelling nothing by the time I'm through with you." Yami laughed stepping toward the immobilized Yugi.  
  
"HELP!!!!" Yugi finally cried as Yami hit him sharply on the cheek.  
  
"Don't you get it yet Yugi? No one is coming, no one can save you!" harassed Yami as he raised his hand for another hit, "And if I have to beat that into you I will."  
  
"HEY PHARAOH!!"  
  
"What?!?!?" Yami gasped in shock looking up.  
  
"GO TO HELL!!!!!!" Bakura yelled swooping in and crashing into Yami on his Man Eater Bug, Fang.  
  
"ARRGH!!" Yami cried in pain falling back to try and avoid the sharp killer teeth of Fang. Bakura jumped off of Fang.  
  
"R . . . Ryou?" Yugi asked in a daze looking at his white haired saviour.  
  
"Close . . ." Bakura said picking the small boy up. Yami jumped up, "I don't think so Thief!" Yami put up his hand.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!!!" Bakura cried seeing that Yami was holding a Duel Monsters card.  
  
"I SUMMOND WINGED DRAGON, GUARDIAN OF THE FORTRESS!!!" With a flash of light the dragon appeared flying over the evil pharaoh.  
  
"Two can play at this game Pharaoh," Bakura said taking out a card, "MIRROR WALL!!!" The dragon crashed into Bakura's mirror wall and destroyed itself. Quickly Bakura put the weak Yugi on to Fang and jumped on as well, "GO! GO, GO, GO!!!!!!!!" Bakura yelled, he knew he couldn't out duel the pharaoh now.  
  
%"Where is he? Where's my brother?" The Sorcerer asked. Isis bowed her head, "He went ahead to trap the wanderer, we must act with hast, he could be in danger."  
  
"Right," Bakura said, "Where is he suppose to be?"  
  
"The bazaar," the Grave Keeper answered with a small frown, "It will take us an hour to get their, even more for we must be unseen by everyone."  
  
"We need to get to him now!" The sorcerer said in outrage.  
  
"And we will," Bakura said with a wink. The others looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" The small child beside Isis asked.  
  
"Yes," The sorcerer said giving him a stern look, "What are you talking about Thief?" Bakura gave him a huge smile, "Now, none of you will tell the Pharaoh will you?" all including the young boy gave him a serious look, "What do you mean?" they all asked.  
  
"The Thief's Camel," Bakura said crossing his arms with a smug satisfaction. The Tomb keeper, Small boy, Isis, and the Sorcerer looked at him blankly, "How will one camel help?" The Tomb Keeper asked after a long moment of silence. Bakura sighed and looked at all of them disappointedly, "You haven't heard of anything, it's the underground, the hidden passages of the city that any good rat, thief, or cutthroat like me knows about, but given the present company I shouldn't have expected much."  
  
"Uh huh . . . how long will it take to get to the Bazaar through the Thief's Camel then?" The Sorcerer asked.  
  
"Fifteen minutes," The Tomb Robber answered with a grin.  
  
"Let's go then."%  
  
"CURSE OF DRAGON!!!" Yami shouted, suddenly the Yellow dragon was racing after Bakura and Yugi. Bakura twisted around, "Oh, that's not good . . . Curse of Dragon is way faster than Fang, and Fang's carrying two people!"  
  
"Say your prayers Tomb Robber," Yami said jumping on the dragon.  
  
"Crap . . . Chain energy!" Bakura cried, the dragon was then tied down with ropes, "This won't last too long though," Bakura, muttered to himself, "Yugi!" The white haired thief said shaking Yugi slightly.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi asked dizzily.  
  
"I need you to pull a card and use shadow magic to make it come to life, I don't have anything that can hold him back." Bakura explained. Yugi bit his lip.  
  
"I . . . I don't know if I can anymore . . . it was Yami that--"  
  
"You're just as good as the Homicidal Pharaoh, now just try, otherwise we're both doomed!" Yugi looked up and Bakura for a long moment and then finally nodded, "Okay," Yugi pulled a card and sighed showing it to Bakura, "Kuribo . . ." Bakura sweatdropped, "Try again, and this time give it your all, you know you can do it!"  
  
"Okay . . ." Yugi looked at his deck he held.  
  
'Okay heart of the cards, if there was ever I time I needed your help, it would be now . . .' Yugi thought to himself. He slowly pulled the card . . .  
  
~  
  
Rainyday: ^___________________^ did he get the card that will bring him victory? Maybe, maybe, it all depends, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU SHALL NEVER KNOW . . . until next chapter, so stay tuned to this very weird story by an even weirder authoress!  
  
^______________________________________^ 


	12. Not Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! How many times must I type this out?!?!?!? NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR THAT I DON'T OWN IT THEY ALREADY KNOW IT WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
~  
  
'Okay heart of the cards, if there was ever I time I needed your help, it would be now . . .' Yugi thought to himself. He slowly pulled the card . . . but suddenly Curse of Dragon attacked Man Eater Bug and utterly destroyed it, both Bakura and Yugi fell to the ground.  
  
"Bakura!" Yugi shouted. The white haired thief was knocked unconscious, "Bakura wake up!" Yugi said frantically shaken the slumbering Tomb Robber, "BAKURA!" he yelled again, it was no use, Bakura couldn't be woken up. Yugi bit his lip.  
  
"What did I tell you Yugi?" Yami asked lazily jumping off of Curse of Dragon. Yugi glared at him.  
  
"I believe I said that no one, not even an item holder can help you here. Can't you see? There's no hope in you running, you will not escape." Yami said walking slowly toward the slightly shaking Yugi. Yugi looked down at Bakura with tears in his eyes, "I can't do this Bakura . . . he's too powerful . . . I'm not strong . . ." Yami laughed a cold, hard, hateful laugh, "Isn't that what I've been trying to tell you my small friend? There was no hope and no strength from the beginning, all this little stunt of trying to stop me did was bring one of my enemies to me and recapturing you."  
  
"What are you going to do to Bakura?" Yugi asked quietly. Yami gave a small roll of the eyes, "I'm going to kill him, what else would I do with such a pathetic being?" Yugi started quivering even more.  
  
'He . . . he's actually going to kill Bakura? I can't let him do this, I have to stop him, but I'm not strong enough to do it on my own.' Yugi sadly looked down at the Kuribo card, "And you're not strong enough either alone . . . alone . . . wait a minute."  
  
"What are you staring at?" Yami asked. Yugi looked over at the card he pulled and smiled quietly he said to the Dark Pharaoh in front of him, "It maybe true Yami, that I'm weak on my own, and I'm not the only one, take Kuribo for instance, he's the weakest in all of duel monsters, alone." Yugi took the card he drew out, "But with a thousand Kuribos he has the strength of him and all of his friends, GO KURIBO!!! GO MULTIPLY, MAKE THOUSANDS OF KURIBOS!!!!!!!!!" Yugi shouted. The single, small, furry Kuribo that was floating beside Yugi a moment ago was now ten, then thirty, then a hundred, then a thousand, then a hundred thousand! Yugi took out his deck again, "Now, I'll use Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!" The Blue dragon came up in front of him. Quickly, but carefully Yugi pulled Bakura on to the Blue Dragon, "Now Winged Dragon, let's get out of here!" And as soon as his orders were out of his mouth they were flying away from the dark mazes middle and toward the door out of Yami's soul room.  
  
"NO!!!!" Yami shouted, he tried to get past the huge herd of Kuribos but they blocked all of his paths.  
  
~  
  
Yugi and Bakura were finally able to make it out of Yugi's soul room and back into their conscience minds.  
  
"WAKE UP DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!" Yugi heard Malik shout in his ear, "OW! SHUT UP MALIK!!!" Yugi yelled. Malik gave a small gasp and then a cheer, "You're both alive!" Malik said making a victory sign.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi agreed and looked over at Ryou, "He might not be awake though. He took a pretty hard hit from Yami." Ryou nodded, "He seems to be fine, just a little dazed, he'll snap out of it." Yugi gave a small sigh of relief.  
  
"Were you able to get the location of Pegasus?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes in fact, it's very faint, but I think I kind of . . . programmed the Millennium Ring to find Pegasus' essence or something like that, it should point him right out to us." Ryou explained. Malik nodded, "That's good, but what if he's in another country? Like America?"  
  
"Then pack your bags because we have to stop Yami and to stop Yami we apparently need Pegasus . . . Yami got very close to getting me and killing Bakura, he's getting closer so we need to move fast." Yugi said.  
  
"Don't worry, he's in this country," Ryou said, "In this city in fact, that's all I can tell at present."  
  
"Well, we have to start somewhere, where to Ryou?" Malik asked.  
  
"This way, east." Ryou said pointing out their direction.  
  
~  
  
"Can we take a break?" Yugi asked breathlessly, they had been walking for most of the day. Ryou took in a huge breath, "Yes, I believe that would be a good idea."  
  
"That's also what I hate about busses they don't let you on for free." Malik muttered.  
  
"We wouldn't be able to use the ring very well if we went on a bus," Bakura said, now recovered from the adventure in Yugi's mind.  
  
"What? Why not?" Malik asked curiously.  
  
"Because, it would be easy with an item holder, but Pegasus' presence is weakened without the eye. We would pass right by him." Bakura explained.  
  
"Oh I get it," Malik said with a small pout on his face and a sigh. Yugi looked over to Ryou, "Are we nearly there Ryou?" Ryou gave a small nod, "I think so, I can't be sure, we could be chasing a cat for all I know . . ."  
  
"Sure, now you tell us," Yugi muttered.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure it's Pegasus." Bakura said.  
  
"I for one," Malik stated, "Certainly hope so."  
  
"Let's keep going," Yugi said tiredly.  
  
~  
  
"Bakura! I thought you said you were positive we were following Pegasus! This my friend, is a psycho ward!" Malik said pointing to the sign.  
  
"I am, he's in here, I'm sure of it. The guy always was a little crazy!" Bakura said in his own defence.  
  
"Well I don't know, I never met the guy, but . . . he was crazy? No wonder he knew my sister . . ." Malik muttered.  
  
"Malik, you stay out here, if needed we'll get Bakura to come and get you." Yugi said.  
  
"What?!?!? I'm not going in there!" Bakura said, "I was the guy that stole the eye, remember?" Yugi and Ryou sweatdropped, "You have to give it back, that's the whole point!" Yugi rolled his eyes.  
  
"What?!?! And give up power?" Bakura asked.  
  
"YES!!" Everyone yelled. Bakura narrowed his eyes but gave a very slight nod and disappeared into his soul room.  
  
"Okay, time to add one more of my enemies to this little group," Yugi said taking a step into the mental ward.  
  
~  
  
Rainyday: Yep Peggy cracked! ^_^;;; what can I say, that's where I always thought he winded up after Duelist Kingdom. Please review you know the drill!  
  
TBC 


	13. Cousin Pegasus

Disclaimer: Can't you people read? Don't you know that I don't own Yu-Gi- Oh yet? I mean COME ON!!!!!!!! -__-;;;  
  
Rainyday: ^^;;; I shouldn't have had that sugar-less gum, it may not have sugar BUT IT HAS THE SAME EFFECT!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHA . . . (Blinks) ehem . . . sorry  
  
^___________^;;;  
  
~ "Okay, time to add one more of my enemies to this little group," Yugi, said taking a step into the mental ward. Ryou followed quickly behind.  
  
~  
  
Ryou and Yugi walked into the sparkling white reception room. Ryou looked around a little nervously.  
  
"If this is the reception area do you think the employees are crazy as well?" Yugi asked. Ryou quickly shook his head. A woman worked away quickly typing in something onto her computer.  
  
"Excuse me . . ." Ryou said politely. The woman glanced up giving the two boys an, "I'm busy here, don't bug me look." Ryou glanced to Yugi for help.  
  
"We're here to see Maximillion Pegasus." Yugi said.  
  
"Hmmm . . ." The receptionist said continuing to type on her keyboard.  
  
"May we see him?" Yugi asked after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"You must be a relative of Mr. Pegasus to see him, are you a relative shorty? I didn't think so!" The woman said rudely and then went back to here typing. Ryou looked at the woman in shock, "Now see here!" Ryou said. The woman looked up a little surprised by the sternness in the fifteen- year olds voice, "Umm . . ." Ryou stammered not planning to say anything after, 'Now see here!' lucky for him, he had Bakura.  
  
"Now see here," Bakura said again taking over for Ryou, "I happen to be a second cousin twice removed of Maxillion Pegasus, and I demand to see him!" The woman looked up at him, appraising him for a moment, "Well . . ." the woman said, "There is a slight resemblance with the white hair and all . . . but what about him?" She asked pointing down to Yugi.  
  
"He's my adopted little brother," Bakura said nonchalant, and then bent down and whispered into the woman's ear, "Please don't make a big deal about it, he's very sensitive about his height and the fact that he was adopted, you see he has kidney dieses and . . . well this might just be his last chance to see cousin P-Maxy, who, the little guy loves so very dearly," The woman looked back over at Yugi, Yugi gave her a cute puppy dog eyed look knowing Bakura was talking about him. The Woman's lip trembled slightly.  
  
"Of . . . of course you can see him . . . go on in, he . . . he's in room 345, it's straight down the hall to your right . . . you . . . you can't . . . miss . . . miss it!" The Woman quickly looked away trying not to give sympathetic looks to Yugi. Yugi looked over at Bakura giving him a look. The pair walked into the hall the receptionist pointed out. Yugi glared at Bakura, "What exactly did you say?" He asked giving him a suspicious look. Bakura waved his hand plainly not about to tell Yugi what he said, "Never mind mate, it's not important," Yugi gave him another doubtful look.  
  
"Anyway, Ryou probably wants control back so . . ." Bakura went back into his soul room.  
  
"Ryou, what did Bakura say?" Yugi asked. Ryou nearly laughed, "Oh, never mind Yugi, like he said, it isn't very important, what matters is that we got in!" Yugi nodded his head slowly.  
  
"There's the room," He said pointing ahead. Ryou bobbed his head slightly, "Well . . ." He said a little timidly, "I'm ready when you are . . ."  
  
~  
  
The two boys walked into the room not exactly ready for what they saw. Ryou's face was set on stun, Yugi's eyes nearly popped out. Most of Pegasus' room was covered in pictures, there were some pictures of Funny bunny, Joey, Kaiba, Bandit Keith, Mai, Tristan, Tea, the majority though was of Bakura, Ryou, Yugi, and Yami. Ryou took a small worried step back, Yugi quickly grabbed his arm to make sure he would stay put. In the corner of the room was the great creator of Duel Monsters himself, Maximillion Pegasus. The two item holders were speechless. Pegasus finally looked up, instead of the Millennium eye he now had a black eye patch that made him look like a pirate, Yugi wasn't exactly sure if that was the point or not. His face lit up, "Yugi-boy! Bakura! Is that you I see in my door way?" He asked, overjoyed running up to them and pulling them further into the room.  
  
"Errrrr . . ." Ryou said taken aback by Pegasus' forwardness.  
  
"Yes. . ." Yugi said. Pegasus' smiled brilliantly, "Oh how fun! Finally I have someone to talk to other than all these physiatrists, I mean really, they're very boring you know? Nice people but they don't know a thing about how to have fun, I mean seriously most of them don't even know what Duel Monsters are!"  
  
"Yeah . . . they sound very . . . dull . . ." Yugi said. Ryou nodded quickly in agreement letting Yugi do all of the talking.  
  
"Oh, it is! In here, I have nothing to do but to paint as you can see!" Pegasus suddenly frowned and looked at Yugi closely, then he put his hand up to the top of Yugi's black spikes, "My, my, Yugi boy, have you grown or something? You see much taller . . . could be longer hair though . . . hmmm . . ." Yugi looked at him in surprise, "erm . . . I don't think so, not since . . ."  
  
"Yugi, I do believe Pegasus is right! You seem much taller than this morning!" Ryou said in astonishment. Yugi looked at Ryou in disbelief, "That's impossible Ryou!" Yugi said.  
  
"No, really, you used to be up to my stomach, now you're up to my chest!" (Man Yugi's short!)  
  
"Do you think this could be an effect of the seperation with Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
"With out a doubt!" Ryou answered. Pegasus blinked, "Who's Yami?" He asked.  
  
"The dark spirit of the Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi answered.  
  
"Oooh, him!" Pegasus said instantly happy again, "How is that guy, he was a very good Duelist also very honourable too, but he gave me the creeps I'll admit," Pegasus said with a shrug, "It always confused me when you and the dark spirit fellow became one, no one seemed to notice it!" Pegasus said looking down at Yugi's feet.  
  
"What? Oh that's because you held a Millennium item." Yugi answered.  
  
"But it was so obvious!" Pegasus protested, "I mean, a black boot and a sneaker are not hard to distinguish from each other!"  
  
"Well it's . . . wait, what?" Yugi asked in confusion.  
  
"You wore sneakers and the spirit, Yami right? Well he wore boots, and the boots showed up when you both combined or whatever it is that you did, that's the only way I could tell you two apart really. In the beginning it was really hard, I thought you just changed shoes really quickly!" Pegasus laughed. Suddenly Pegasus faced Ryou, "You know Bakura," he said quickly barley taking a breath, "it's funny that you should be here right now, but very good for me!" Ryou looked very startled and confused,  
  
"Why is that?" he managed to ask. Pegasus looked at him gleefully.  
  
"Because I'm painting your picture right now!" Pegasus said grinning madly.  
  
"Oh . . ." Ryou said.  
  
"I could never get you two right out of anyone I've ever painted!" Pegasus said pointing to Yugi and Ryou.  
  
"Really, why's that?" Yugi asked trying to be polite. Pegasus shrugged, "Oh, I really don't know, actually I was able to get the perfect picture of Yugi yesterday, but now you're too tall for it to be perfect so I'll have to do that again, but now that Bakura's here maybe I can finally get it right! It's funny," Pegasus said after a moment, "the only person before you two I never could paint correctly was Ishisu, she's an old friend of mine, Shaadi, an other acquaintance, and myself, very strange!"  
  
"Look, Pegasus, there's a reason why we came here . . ." Yugi began.  
  
"Oh yes? What would that be Yugi?" Pegasus asked staring at Ryou. Ryou squirmed in discomfort.  
  
"We need your help," Yugi said. Pegasus was still staring intently at Ryou.  
  
"With what pray tell? Homework? I'm very good at math, I can help you with that!"  
  
"Umm . . . no, not with Homework . . . it's really important though."  
  
"Uh huh? Continue then!" Pegasus said still watching Ryou and grabbed his paintbrush. Yugi looked doubtfully over at Ryou, Ryou urged him to continue.  
  
"Well, you know the dark spirit, Yami, well he kinda has his own body now . . ." Yugi said rubbing his head a little trying to get this right.  
  
"Oh how nice!" Pegasus said, "I'll bet he's very happy!"  
  
"Well . . . yeah, but his happiness could mean the end of the world!" Yugi said. Pegasus finally stopped looking at Ryou and looked quickly at Yugi.  
  
"Really? Well this must be a very good story!" Pegasus said motioning for Yugi to continue. Yugi told Pegasus of all that had happened after duelist Kingdom, and about Battle city and the God cards. Pegasus listened intently. At one point he looked over at Ryou curiously, "Wait, hold it there Yugi-boy, I'm a little confused here, Bakura has another person in his head too?" Yugi explained quickly about Bakura and Ryou and then continued. At the end Pegasus became very quiet.  
  
"That's why we need you Pegasus, you were once an item holder, for some reason we need you. That's the only way we can stop Yami." Pegasus looked suddenly like a scared child.  
  
"We need your help," Ryou said, out of his pocket he took the Millennium eye, "I want you to have this back." Pegasus leaped back from Ryou's outstretched hand.  
  
"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!" Pegasus yelled covering his left eye socket.  
  
"Why? What's wrong Pegasus?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I'll never touch that evil thing again!!!!" Pegasus shouted.  
  
~  
  
Rainyday: slight cliffy I suppose, hmm, maybe not but ya gotta love the crazy Peggy! ^___^;; poor Ryou! Hey Yugi's finally getting a growth spurt! ^^;;; 


	14. Similar Pasts

Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER DISCLAIM AGAIN MUHAHAHA I CREATED YU-GI-Oh KAZUKI TAKAHASHI STOLE IT, IT WAS MINE, MINE, MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Wakes up) Huh? What a weird and wonderful dream . . . I'm in the middle of a story?! Oops.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh . . . no matter how much I dream -_____- ;;;;  
  
Rainyday: Pamster my friend, I am truly overjoyed to know that you too have seen some of the original episodes when Kaiba's hair was green (and he looked like Noa), Joey was a bully, Tristan was a class president (or something in that nature), with the weird purple haired girl Tristan liked but she apparently liked Bakura (who in fact had shorter hair and green eye), and Yami was bad ass and sent a lot of peoples minds to the shadow realm just for cheating ^____^;; I haven't see many though. There is Kaiba pictures and it was mentioned, I would never leave out Seto . . . but I'll admit I forgot about Mokuba . . . oh well! Thanks for your review. AND THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING EVIL YAMI, even though he wasn't evil in the lost episodes . . . (Shrugs) enjoy!  
  
Oh yes and just so that you're all no longer confused even though no one asked (you're all so smart!) every item holder has a Yami (dark side that talks to them), so that's why there's an Isis and an Ishisu (Someone please tell me how to spell her blasted name!)  
  
and *Hikari to Yami* #*Yami to Hikari*#  
  
~  
  
"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!" Pegasus yelled covering his left eye socket.  
  
"Why? What's wrong Pegasus?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I'll never touch that evil thing again!!!!" Pegasus shouted. Yugi looked at him blankly, "What? I thought you would be ecstatic to get your Millennium eye back!"  
  
"No!" Pegasus said backing up into a corner of the room, "No, never again, that thing made me do terrible things!" Ryou and Yugi looked at each other in shock and puzzlement.  
  
"Look Pegasus, you don't understand how much we need you now, the world could be enslaved for God's sake!" Pegasus vigorously shook his head, white strands of hair covering his face.  
  
"Never!" He said again harshly, "I will never become a slave to that thing again, I had no will of my own, I didn't even know what I was doing! It corrupted me Yugi! You wouldn't be able to understand that!"  
  
"Yugi may not understand Pegasus, but I do," Ryou said tentatively. Pegasus looked up quickly at the cinnamon-eyed boy.  
  
"What . . . what do you mean?" Pegasus asked. Slowly, Ryou stepped over to where Pegasus was sitting.  
  
"Listen," Ryou said gently, "I know how the Millennium Items can corrupt and take control. Mine did that to me. I became a slave to the ring, I had no way of fighting back, I couldn't get rid of it, trust me, I tried several times. Then, something very interesting happened, my dark spirit protected me from an Egyptian God card. After the duel the ring was actually gone and . . . well . . . I felt afraid, afraid that he might actually be lost forever. I struggled in dark, fevered dreams trying to wake up, but I couldn't, I wandered around aimlessly in the dark depths of my mind having no way to escape. Then he came back. Pegasus, I no longer feared him, I trusted him, I faced him and now, we are very close friends. Do you understand what I'm saying Pegasus?" Ryou asked quietly now sitting down beside the petrified man. Pegasus became very quiet. He started quivering like a scared rabbit. Yugi stepped forward and bent down to be eye level with Pegasus, "You must face it Pegasus. Or at lest hold on to it, you don't have to . . . erm . . . put it in, but you do have to hold it once again." Pegasus nodded in fear.  
  
"You're a different man now Pegasus, like me, you have changed, you won't get controlled again, trust us, please," Ryou said patting the man on the back sympathetically and with his other hand holding the eye in front of Pegasus.  
  
"I don't know if I can . . ." Pegasus said in a small voice.  
  
"We're with you Pegasus, we know you can do it," Yugi said encouragingly. Pegasus squeezed his eye shut and slowly put his hand over the Ryou's hand that held the eye.  
  
"I'm right here Pegasus, I won't let anything happen to you," Ryou said calmly. Pegasus gripped the eye. Nothing seemed to happen on the outside but a variety of emotions passed Pegasus' face. Slowly he took the eye from Ryou's hand. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Good job, spot on mate," Ryou said patting Pegasus on the back. There seemed to be a change in Pegasus' face, no longer did it hold a mad gleam, it seemed as if the Pegasus they once knew was back . . . but there was not a corrupted look of power in his eyes. Pegasus gave a small sigh looking unhappily at the eye.  
  
"So what exactly is it that I must do? What do you need me for?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"We're not entirely sure." Yugi admitted, "we do know that we have to get you out of here."  
  
"That's almost impossible I'm afraid," Pegasus said miserably still staring at the Millennium eye (which of course stared right back) "this place is very secure."  
  
"We have three criminal masterminds, one of the most innocent looking people in the world and myself," Ryou said, "Not to mention the fact of the Millennium Rod!"  
  
"Mind control," Pegasus shuddered, "That creeps me out, even the Millennium eye couldn't do that; it could only read peoples minds." Yugi nodded, "Yeah, it is kinda scary, the rod can read minds, the ring can read souls and move souls, the key can open a persons mind and soul, the necklace can show the past, but I'm not entirely sure what it is exactly that the puzzle's power is. Yami has us at a disadvantage there. But at least he doesn't have the puzzle."  
  
"No use dwelling on it Yugi, we need to get Pegasus out of here," Ryou said.  
  
"Right, that's easily taken care of. Pegasus, this is the plan, you stay here, we'll make sure there's a clear path to the door as well as get you some clothing and some of your personal effects, okay?" Yugi asked. Pegasus bobbed his head in agreement. Yugi and Ryou walked toward the door. Pegasus gave a small yelp of surprise, "Please, one of you stay here with me! I don't want to be alone with it!" he said looking at the eye in fear. Yugi looked at Ryou, "I'll stay here with him," Ryou said, "You go get Malik and Marik."  
  
~  
  
"Malik," Yugi said, Malik gave a small jump of surprise, "Don't do that, I'm a little on edge right now,"  
  
"You're on edge!" Yugi said with a glare, "Never mind, we need your help getting Pegasus out." Malik yawned, "Uh huh, is that all? I could do this in my sleep!"  
  
~  
  
"Thank you," Pegasus said to Ryou after Yugi had left.  
  
"It's no problem Pegasus." Ryou said with a small smile.  
  
"It's just that . . . " Pegasus said unsure of how to continue, "It's just that . . . this . . . thing, it makes me nervous . . . it was loneliness and the eye that drove me to do what I did you see. My dear Cecilia . . ."  
  
"You must have loved her very much," Ryou said.  
  
"Oh I did, more than anything in the world, she was my one and only, I would do anything for her, I would have captured the sun for her . . . but in the end I captured souls and just hurt a lot of people accomplishing nothing. I'm sure she would be ashamed of me if she ever discovered what it is that I did . . ."  
  
"What was she like?" Ryou asked curiously.  
  
"She was a wonderful woman," Pegasus said unquestionably, "Here hair was spun of gold, here eyes were purple violets, lips as red as cherries. She had this wonderful natural light, and it wasn't just her looks that attracted me to her. She was sweet and kind and would do anything for anyone, even a perfect stranger. She loved children, but it was tragic . . . she never could have kids." Pegasus said looking off into another time and place.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ryou said sadly.  
  
"Oh, don't be, we could have adopted, we could have done a lot of things, but we didn't have enough time anyway. I'm sure her heart was always just a bit broken though that she couldn't have that mother child bond." Pegasus said with a small, gloomy shrug.  
  
"Yes, my mother and I were close," Ryou said softly.  
  
"Oh?" Pegasus asked. Ryou nodded.  
  
"Yes . . . but she died with I was very small. I still remember her a little though. I remember her smile, how her eyes used to light up when my sister or I did something funny, she smelled like peppermint candy canes, to this day it's still my favourite smell, I remember how she was always a little sad when my father was away . . . how she cried when the cancer struck her not having anyone but me and my elder sister there, and even my sister was hardly around, she was at the time around twenty one and was already living on her own, she didn't like to come around, to see Mother so weak. Dad never got there in time to even see my Mother die . . ." there were unshed tears in Ryou's eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. "Now I feel alone all the time, my father is always off in some country or another and I don't actually know where my sister is anymore, after Mum died, well she became distant, visiting less and less until she stopped coming all together. I tried to call her once, but the man said she had moved out a long time ago."  
  
"I see," said Pegasus, "Well Ryou, it looks like we share a similar past, your mother sounded like a wonderful woman."  
  
"As did your wife." Ryou said. Pegasus and Ryou looked at each other for a brief moment with a new found respect for each other.  
  
*#I never knew that you had a sister#* Bakura said through the mind link.  
  
*Oh! Bakura, I forgot you were even there, you've been so quiet* Ryou said back.  
  
*#Yes . . . well . . . I had nothing to say#*  
  
*I see . . .*  
  
"Okay guys we're ready!" Yugi said walking into the room again, "Worked like a charm!" He said giving them a thumbs up.  
  
"I take it we're going back to the museum?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yes, but we are not taking the bus!" Malik said.  
  
"Enough with the busses," Yugi snapped.  
  
"I'll drive," Pegasus volunteered. The others looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You can drive?" Yugi asked. Pegasus nodded, "Of course! I'm 27, I would be a pretty sad excuse for a person if I didn't know how to drive Yugi-Boy! Now, who's this Malik right?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"Yes, and you must be Maximillion Pegasus," Malik said. Pegasus gave a nod.  
  
"So where are we going to get a car?" Ryou asked. Bakura came out in spirit form and grinned slightly evilly, "I can take care of that!"  
  
~  
  
Rainyday: AWWWWWWWWW T_T POOR RYOU AND PEGGY! WHAT KIND OF AN AUTHOR WOULD DO THAT TO THEM . . . oh yeah me! ^^;;; anyways read and review and another chapter will be added and check out my other stories if you like comedy madness and making fun of Bakura and Kaiba ^^;; I know I do! 


	15. 2 THIEVES

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own a flute and if you try to sue me I WILL play a third register high B flat . . . and trust me I'M NOT KIDDING MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now I will answer all Reviews!  
  
Southpaw: glad you like the twist! As for the Kaiba question just keep reading and all will be revealed!  
  
Pamster: Once again thank-you for appreciating evil Yami!  
  
Eki-Dan n' WhoReallyNeedsaName: Was Pegasus up to your CrAzYness standards? Sorry about the lack of sugar!  
  
Bakura-is-Mine-1: I always appreciate your reviews thanks for caring . . . AND I WILL CONFUSE YOU EVENTUALLY LAUREL MUHAHAHA . . . oh and thanks for not killing me for the constant Bakura torture! ^_^;;  
  
deranged black kitty of doom: (Love the name!) Thank you for the info I checked out the sight and it was very informative but this is gonna be a complete A.U. now anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Raven Mistress: (Bows low) your chapter has been added (backs away in utmost respect) ^_^!!! But seriously thanks!  
  
kaichu: Thank you for your words of wisdom totally loved them!  
  
k: (also like your name, very good letter!) You will know soon enough if you continue to read!  
  
Dark_One: -____-;;; My evil master . . . PLEASE LEAVE MY STORY ALONE!!!!  
  
DragonMaiden 1: Thank you for your information everyone really is good about that! I hate the English editors for just that reason (sighs)  
  
Zoe: Okay I will!  
  
Empress Faria: I'm really glad that someone likes my cliffys! (evil grin)  
  
koryu: I'm glad you like this I'm glad you find this interesting and bye to you too! ^__^  
  
To-Lazy-To-Log-In-RavenGirl: you wouldn't happen to be related to Raven Mistress would you? Better bow down just in case (Does so) Sorry it's not a romance, I was toying with the idea but I decided it would be better just action and drama and stuff . . . but there is still time I might change my mind!  
  
Chibi Vegetto: I don't even know where this is going! (Just kidding) don't worry eventually you will understand, I just bring confusion with me where ever I go, it's my middle name in fact Robin Confusion Rainyday! ^____^  
  
And finally frema my first reviewer in this story I'm sooooooo very glad that you like crazy phyco Yugi and that Yugi, you like freaking Malik out ^_____________^  
  
Phew, that was more than I thought, anyway on with the story!  
  
~  
  
"So where are we going to get a car?" Ryou asked. Bakura came out in spirit form and grinned slightly evilly, "I can take care of that!" Yugi looked at him distrustfully, "I won't ask, just don't kill anyone," he said after a long moment. Bakura's face lit up like a firecracker.  
  
"Yes!" He cheered taking over Ryou's body and running off, the others sweatdropped.  
  
"So that was the evil Bakura?" Pegasus asked he was now wearing a blue jacket, black t-shirt, and a pair of light blue jeans (He really looked like a pirate now with his eye patch). Malik nodded, "That would be him . . ."  
  
~  
  
"Hmm . . ." Bakura muttered looking around the parking lot for the perfect car, "A sports car . . . hmm . . . nice to look at but not enough room, hmm an old four seater, I really don't think so . . . I'm looking for big, and bad that packs a bam! Hmm . . ." Bakura walked around the parking lot scratching his chin.  
  
*You mean we're going to STEAL a car?!?!?* Ryou asked in shock. Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
*#Of course we are Ryou! Do you really want to listen to Malik keep going on and on about buses?#* Bakura answered looking at an old Mazda.  
  
*But . . . but that's wrong! What about the poor person that we steal it from?!?!? And we might get caught and, and!#* Ryou said nearly hyperventilating.  
  
*#Okay fine, we're borrowing it. Besides, we won't get caught, we'll switch licence plates with a different car in here, the cops will be looking for it while we have the van with their licence plates, the perfect crime!#*  
  
*That doesn't make it--* Ryou began.  
  
"IT'S PERFECT!!!!!!" Bakura yelled finding a van. It was a black van with little flames over the tires (best of all it was shiny!), "This is sooooo our new van!" Bakura laughed evilly.  
  
~  
  
"Okay we found the PERFECT VAN!!!! And I must give credit to Ryou, if he didn't say that doesn't make it right I wouldn't have turned my head away." Bakura crowed.  
  
"What?!?!?" Ryou exclaimed and then glared at Bakura, "Did you really have to switch that licence plate?" Bakura nodded.  
  
"Of course Ryou!" The licence plate read, 2 THIEVES.  
  
"So Peg-" Yugi began. Pegasus waved his hand, "Oh please Yugi, we've been through so much, call me Max!"  
  
"O . . . kay . . . then Max . . . erm . . . do you think you can drive this thing?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Sure can!" Pe . . . Max nodded. Bakura looked at everyone proudly, "I even got the keys!"  
  
"What?" Malik asked, "How did you do that?"  
  
"Easy, Yugi, you remember that nurse that was so rude to you and Ryou earlier?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Yugi said with a small smile, "You're right, I do like this van!"  
  
~  
  
&I WALKED ALONG THE AVENUE, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D MEET A GIRL LIKE YOU, MEET A GIRL LIKE YOU . . .&  
  
"PE . . . MAX, TURN . . . DOWN THE RAIDIO!!!!!" Shouted Malik. Pegasus did so, "What was that Malik? I couldn't hear you the radio was so loud."  
  
"Umm, never mind, it's not important," Malik said rolling his eyes.  
  
"This is totally wrong, even if the nurse was a bit on the rude side." Ryou muttered.  
  
"A little?" Yugi questioned raising his eyebrow. Ryou gave him a small angry look, "Oh never mind!"  
  
"So where are we going?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"Domino Museum, you know where that is right?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, of course I do Yugi-boy, but first we need to make a short stop." Pegasus said keeping his eye on the road.  
  
"Is it really a smart idea to let the half blind man drive?" Malik whispered to Ryou, Ryou shrugged.  
  
"Stop!?!?! Stop where?!?" Yugi asked in displeasure. Pegasus grinned, "Well, I need to pick up something at Duels R Us! I ordered it a very long time again and since I was in a mental institution I never was able to pick it up!" Yugi sighed, longsuffering, "Okay but be quick okay?"  
  
~  
  
"Be quick, that's the words I said right Ryou?" Yugi asked. Ryou nodded trying not to shoplift with the left hand that Bakura kept trying to control.  
  
"Yes, those were your exact words." Ryou answered putting back a starters pack.  
  
"And Malik? How long have we been here?" Yugi asked the Egyptian, Malik looked at his watch, "About an hour . . ."  
  
"EXACTLY!!!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Calm down Yugi, Yami would never think of looking for us here," Malik said.  
  
"And if he did I would send him to the shadow realm faster than he can say repressed memories," Marik finished. Yugi jumped and glared, "Marik? You taking charge now?"  
  
"Yes, in fact." Marik answered.  
  
"Why is that?" Ryou asked trying to be civil with the spiky haired yami . . . and also trying to put back a Dark Magician action figure, "Bakura no, can you even see what you're grabbing?" he hissed.  
  
"Because I'm going to make sure I'm not double crossed." Marik answered.  
  
"Shouldn't that be my main worry right now given my present allies?" Yugi asked looking from Marik to Ryou and aback again.  
  
"I don't trust you," Marik stated plainly. Yugi looked at Marik in the eye (which was much easier to do now that he was about the same height as Malik)  
  
"Listen to me carefully, I do not plain to betray you, you st-"  
  
"GOT IT!!!" Pegasus cheered happily. Yugi jumped in surprise.  
  
"Please don't do that when I don't know you're here." He muttered.  
  
"What is that anyway Pegasus?" Ryou asked. Pegasus took it out.  
  
"It's a duel disk!" Yugi said in surprise. Pegasus nodded. It was slightly different than the duel disks Yugi was used to using. It was the same shape as the original duel disk, but it was shiny ebony with bright red lights showing where your cards went.  
  
"I thought it might be of help," Pegasus said handing it to Yugi. Yugi looked at it quizzically.  
  
"But you were in the nut house when these were invented! How did you order one?!?!" He asked. Pegasus smiled and winked, "Well you see, I told my workers to get me the latest in dueling technology for when I get out of that place . . . I told them to put in it a single wire that I manipulated with my Millennium eye . . ." Pegasus gave a small shudder at the thought of using the dreaded thing, "This, my small friend is a Shadow Duel Disk." the small group crowded around and looked at it in awe.  
  
"Is it . . . evil?" Yugi asked. Pegasus laughed, "Of course not Yugi, well it's a little strange and yes, if you used it for evil you could call it evil, but I'm pretty sure it's in the right hands with you." Yugi nodded still looking at the strange device.  
  
"What's the difference between this duel disk and a regular duel disk?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well . . . actually I'm not entirely sure, but what it's suppose to do is summon REAL Duel Monsters in our world." Everyone gasped.  
  
"REAL MONSTERS?!?!?!" Ryou gaped, "that could cause total chaos!!!"  
  
"Heh, I need one of those," Marik muttered. Yugi looked down at the dark dueling disk, "So . . . I just place a card . . . and it comes to life?" Pegasus nodded.  
  
"It could really come in handy if we come to face the Pharaoh face to face," Bakura said sneaking a back of candy into Ryou's pocket.  
  
"Face the . . ."  
  
% "As soon as we capture the wanderer we can face the Pharaoh with the items of power," The tomb keeper said. The sorcerer nodded.  
  
"Yes . . . hopefully we're not too late though . . . Tomb Keeper if my brother gets hurt, it will be your head along with the Wanderers,"  
  
"He's a strong Young man, I'm sure he'll endure." The Tomb keeper countered.  
  
"Enough of this bickering!" Isis said.  
  
"Yeah, we're almost there," Bakura added, "Just a few more turns." The small group made their way out of the "Thieves Camel" and found themselves coming out of a corner of the Market place.  
  
"Fascinating . . . if only I had known about those tunnels when I had real power . . ." The Magic user muttered to himself. Bakura laughed, "If you had known, a lot of thieves would currently be dead!"  
  
"Good point," The Sorcerer muttered.  
  
"What on earth is that!?!?" The small apprentice asked pointing at a glowing light. Isis looked at it in confusion.  
  
"Priestess what is it?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Sister?" The Tomb Keeper said with a worried work. In the middle of the glowing light emerged a figure.  
  
"Who is that?" the apprentice asked.%  
  
Yugi rubbed his head and then saw that everyone one was looking at him.  
  
"Huh? Sorry . . . repressed memories bite . . ." He said with a sigh.  
  
"Are you alright?" Pegasus asked in concern. Yugi nodded tiredly, "Happens all the time." He answered.  
  
"Well this is a darn good weapon . . . I mean Yami can summon monsters on his own and now you can as well." Ryou said to Yugi. Marik looked at the invention suspiciously but said nothing.  
  
"Yes . . ." Yugi said to Ryou, "But we have to be careful with it, in the wrong hands . . . well that could create disaster!"  
  
"Yeah total . . ." Ryou said, suddenly the white haired boys eyes widened and he collapsed. For a moment everything was frozen in time like a waterfall in winter. Finally Yugi rushed down to Ryou's side.  
  
"RYOU!!!" He shouted, "RYOU?!?!? Are you okay?!?!? RYOU!!!" Yugi shouted shaken the unconscious boy, "Oh shit!" Yugi cursed, "What if he's still weak? He was in the hospital a few hours ago!" Marik backhanded Yugi. The concern in Yugi's eyes were replaced by anger, "I didn't need that! What the Hell did you do that for?!?!"  
  
"Why don't you think you pathetic boy?" Marik asked. Yugi looked at him bewilderment.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Pegasus looked anxiously down at Ryou.  
  
"Will he be okay?" Pegasus trembled.  
  
"I'M THINKING WE BETTER GET HIM TO A DAMN HOSPITAL!!!" Yugi shouted at Marik. Marik glared at him, "DON'T SHOUT AT ME!! THIS ISN'T MY DOING!!!"  
  
"Ohhh . . ." Ryou mumbled. Pegasus quickly bent down beside Ryou, "Ryou are you awake? Are you okay?" He asked. Ryou nodded.  
  
"I feel like I was run over by a truck . . ." Ryou muttered rubbing the arm he landed on.  
  
"Me too . . ." Bakura said from under the table. Yugi froze.  
  
"Bakura . . .?" He asked slowly.  
  
"What?" Bakura asked grumpily coming out from under the table displaying Dark Magician Girl Dolls. Everyone gasped.  
  
"What on earth is it?" Bakura asked glaring at everyone. He rubbed his arm. Only then did he realize.  
  
"Wait a minute . . ." Bakura said looking down.  
  
"It's happening to you to now . . ." Yugi whispered softly, but everyone heard him quite clearly.  
  
"I got my body back . . ." Bakura said.  
  
~  
  
Rainyday: ^____^ I love ending it in tense scenes! Read and Review and also you should check out "The Story of Yugi and the Soul Swappers" a joint story between Me, Dark-one3, Sabotage and Pyromaniac Boom 


	16. Home for Cookies and Troubled Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh . . . nor do I own any other anime you see everyday on T.V. but I do own a blowtorch I use to burn all the lawsuits! ^___^  
  
Rainyday: no more need to try and kill me, I am now UPDATING!!!! (Ehem . . .)  
  
~  
  
"I got my body back . . ." Bakura said. His face had awe written all over it. He looked at the others in wonder.  
  
"This is defiantly me 5000 years ago . . ." Bakura said examining his tanned, sun burnt skin. He ran his hands under his left eye, "My old mark . . ." he whispered running his finger down what looked to be an old scar. It was too precise and straight cut though . . . one line down from his eyes and two lines making it looked like a double T.  
  
"This is all fine and well, but I think we should be getting Bakura some normal clothing, as you can see he's really only wearing a kilt and sandals." Malik said.  
  
"Oh!" Ryou said, a little surprised by his Yami's dress (on top of being surprised for everything else) quickly and silently he handed Bakura his blue jacket. Bakura nodded in thanks quickly putting the jacket over his bare arms. Yugi nodded, "That's better, but you'll still attract attention, come on, let's go and get you some normal clothes."  
  
"Yes," Ryou said in agreement, "We'll stop at my place and pick up something for you there, don't worry, it's near by the museum. Everyone made their way toward the door, everyone that is except Marik.  
  
"Hmmph . . ." Marik said with a slight frown, Yugi could see the wheels in his head turning and stopped to deal with the dark Egyptian.  
  
"What is it Marik?" Yugi asked. Marik looked over at Yugi and gave the boy an amused self-centred smirk.  
  
"Didn't it ever occur to you to wonder what will happen next if the Pharaoh got his own body and the Thief got his own body?" Yugi thought about this and then frowned.  
  
"You mean that it could happen to the rest of the item's dark spirits, they could come to life again . . . including you . . ." Marik grinned and then gave a nod.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"So are you telling me to watch my back when that event happens then Marik?" Yugi asked coolly. Marik paused and scowled slightly.  
  
"No." Marik answered plainly and with little emotion other than annoyance. He turned and walked after the others leaving Yugi for a perplexed moment glued to where he stood thinking of the dark spirit's words. Quickly, Yugi raced after them so not to be left behind. As he ran, he once again tried to ponder what on earth Marik meant, but he could not find a fitting solution. Whatever the Dark spirit was hinting at, it would remain unknown, at least to Yugi until Marik found it a fitting time to tell him.  
  
~  
  
Ryou pulled out the key to his front door. He fumbled slightly sticking it in the lock with all the people surrounding him.  
  
'Yugi, Pegasus, Marik, and Bakura I don't feel all that comfortable around any of them, even Yugi. Yugi had changed, he was no longer the small, innocent, good-natured person I have come to know, he's different now, a little colder and a lot stronger. Pegasus . . . it's not that I fear him or anything . . . It's because I feel pity for him . . . and I think he feels pity for me. Marik, well Marik I defiantly fear, he tried to trap me and my other half in the shadow realm . . . Malik's okay, but just a little weird, and Bakura. He only needed me because of my body . . . but . . . now what? What if he just takes the Millennium Ring and leaves? After all, he as nothing to stay here for . . .' Ryou gradually noticed Yugi was saying something to him. He blushed.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry Yugi, I'm afraid I fazed out there . . ." he admitted.  
  
"I said to be quick. I know Yami's getting closer." Yugi said.  
  
'Man, Yugi really knows how to brighten everyone up now doesn't he?' Ryou thought to himself.  
  
"Would you like anything while you wait?" Ryou asked, "I have some cookies and . . ."  
  
"Ryou . . ." Yugi said giving the white haired boy a small glare.  
  
"I could use some grub!" Malik yelled.  
  
"Marik's gone?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's pouting in his soul room." Malik answered, "Anyway Ryou, bring on the food! We haven't eaten all day!" Pegasus nodded.  
  
"I'm kinda hungry too . . ." he said looking apologetically at Yugi. Yugi sighed, but he said nothing.  
  
After Ryou had given everyone some food he dragged Bakura up into his room.  
  
"Hmm . . . let's see . . . you're slightly bigger than me . . ." Ryou muttered scrounging through his closet. Bakura just sat on the bed in deep thought.  
  
"Hmm . . . I think I found some runners that might fit you!" came Ryou's muffled shout from inside the closet. He threw the shoes and a pair of socks in Bakura's direction. Bakura was it in the face.  
  
"HEY WATCH IT!!" Bakura shouted rubbing his face.  
  
"Sorry!" came the muffled reply. Bakura sighed looking dubiously at the shoes.  
  
"Anything in general you want to wear?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Anything but your damned sweater!" Bakura said pulling off his sandals. Ryou scratched his head from inside the closet.  
  
"Umm . . ." he said bumping around, "Oh! This might work!" Ryou exclaimed. He came out holding a long pair of jeans and the green shirt he always wore under his sweater. Bakura studied the clothing letting out a small, "hmmm . . ." he looked at them closely and then nodded. Ryou smiled brightly.  
  
"Okay then, I'll leave you here and you change. I'll be right outside."  
  
"Okay . . ." Bakura said already starting to undress. Ryou quickly left and leaned on the door.  
  
'What does he have to gain staying here after we stop Yami anyway?' Ryou asked himself again, 'I mean . . . now he has his own body, he can do as he likes . . . maybe even go back to Egypt.'  
  
*#You saw them too didn't you?"#* asked a voice in the back of his mind. It was so quiet he was hardly sure if he heard it at all, but he knew that it was Bakura.  
  
*Yes . . .* Ryou answered hesitantly, *but I hardly remember anything of what I saw . . .* Ryou could hear Bakura sigh sadly.  
  
*#If the experience with Yugi has showed us anything, it's that you'll get them back . . .#*  
  
*Yes . . . Bakura?* Ryou asked.  
  
*#Yes?#* Bakura asked. Ryou paused, should he ask? Should he ask if Bakura would be staying after they had finished the task set out for them?  
  
*Never mind* Ryou said looking down at his feet even though there was no one to see his eyes.  
  
'Not yet . . .' he thought to himself, 'not yet . . ."  
  
When Bakura was done dressing they hurried down stairs. Bakura frowned, "Malik you pig! You already ate all of the cookies?"  
  
"What can I say I was hungry?!?" Malik said in protest with a mouth full of cookie. Yugi laughed.  
  
"You two remind me of Joey and Tristan . . ." Both Bakura and Malik looked stunned and horrified, "Me like them? No way!" everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Yugi asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
"No more need to stop and get stuff?" He asked looking at everyone.  
  
"Well we could get my bike . . ." Malik began. Yugi gave him a murderous glare.  
  
"Erm . . . on the other hand.  
  
"Good then let's get back to Isis, Ishisu, and Shaadi, maybe they found something . . ."  
  
~  
  
Rainyday: Okay done on to the next chapter! Hurray! Read and Review! 


	17. Kaiba and the Millennium Rod

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did you wouldn't get a new episode for four months... of course... they not doing that much better right now!  
  
Rainyday: MUHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S RIGHT I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!!!! I JUST KEEP COMING BACK THAT'S RIGHT MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
~  
  
"Good then let's get back to Isis, Ishisu, and Shaadi, maybe they found something . . ." Yugi said.  
  
~  
  
Finally after numerous delays the Item holders finally managed to find their way back to the Museum.  
  
"I never want to be driven by a half blind man again." Malik muttered.  
  
"It wasn't my fault the cop pulled us over!" Pegasus protested. Yugi glared at him.  
  
"Yes, it was!" He said, "You're the one that fingered him!"  
  
"Who knew that Pegasus had road rage?" Ryou said shaking his head.  
  
"I had the feeling." Bakura said.  
  
"No you didn't," Malik said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I can see that you're back." Isis said stepping into the main hall where they were all fighting. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Umm, yeah..." Yugi said, "So did you and Shaadi find anything?" Isis shook here head sadly.  
  
"No, nothing, the only good news is that Ishisu is feeling better." she said, "I'm going back to my soul room and see if I can uncover anything there."  
  
"Right, good luck," Ryou said. There was a flash and Ishisu stood in front of them. Ishisu stood frozen in front of them staring at something... Malik.  
  
"Ishisu..." he said cautiously. Ishisu quickly looked away.  
  
"When Isis said that Yugi was gathering the item holders... I should have known you'd be here... Malik."  
  
Ryou nudged Yugi, "What exactly is going on?" he whispered.  
  
"It's complicated... even I don't understand everything..." Yugi whispered back.  
  
"Well," Ishisu said abruptly, "We are almost all gathered..."  
  
"Almost?" Yugi asked, "Who next? Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
"Damn it..." Yugi muttered.  
  
"Kaiba-boy is coming?" Pegasus asked happily.  
  
"Erm... yes... Pegasus, I think you should go hide for now until Kaiba understand the whole... situation..." Ryou said.  
  
"Yeah, Richy Rich might freak out on you." Bakura said.  
  
"Oh... okay then!" Pegasus said running off to hide.  
  
"I'm here Ishisu!" a loud voice boomed. The door opened and Seto Kaiba's silhouette broke through the light.  
  
"Wonderful..." Yugi sighed. Kaiba stepped into the museum followed by Mokuba.  
  
"Hi Yugi, Hi Bakura!" Mokuba said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello..." Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura muttered.  
  
"Hmm... Bakura! I didn't know you had an older brother!" Mokuba said looking over at Bakura.  
  
"Erm..." Ryou muttered.  
  
"Enough with the pleasantries," Kaiba cut in, "Why am I here, and what does it have to do with Yugi?"  
  
"Glad to see you too Kaiba," Yugi said with a glare. Kaiba paused at the sharpness in Yugi's voice and looked over at him. His eyes narrowed, "Something's different..." he muttered.  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" Malik hissed.  
  
"Marik." Kaiba said with a glare.  
  
"Malik." Malik corrected. Kaiba continued to glare (man he's good at that isn't he?)  
  
"Why did it have to be Kaiba?" Yugi asked looking forlornly at Ishisu.  
  
"Because it was destiny." Shaadi answered. Everyone in the room jumped. Mokuba jumped behind Kaiba.  
  
"Why does everyone keep doing that to me?" Yugi grumbled.  
  
"Comes with the territory." Bakura explained. Ryou shook his head.  
  
"Who's the guy in the bath robe?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"My name is Shaadi." Shaadi said, "and you of course are Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Finally, we are all ensemble." Ishisu said looking at each Item Holder in turn.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked and then looked around, "and what happened to the museum? It looks as if a truck drove though here."  
  
"Yami..." Malik seethed. Kaiba turned to him.  
  
"And who pray tell is Yami?" Kaiba asked coldly. Everyone looked over at Yugi. Yugi sighed.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to explain," he said, "you see, it all started yesterday."  
  
"Oh goody it's story time with Yugi, I wonder what he will tell me today! Maybe it will be about us being reincarnated from Egypt's past! Goody goody gumdrops!" Kaiba mocked.  
  
"Yes in fact I am, and pretty soon it will end with the evil sorcerer getting his ass kicked!" Yugi jeered.  
  
"What happened to you? The heart of the cards finally break?" Kaiba said scornfully.  
  
"Pretty much!" Yugi yelled, "I don't like this anymore than you do, but we need you Kaiba so believe or not you're helping us!" Yugi said angrily. Kaiba's eyes narrowed and he said, "you can't make me do anything! You have no proof of what you claim, and if you're QUITE finished, I'm leaving!" Kaiba said stomping towards the door.  
  
"KAIBA!!!!!" Yugi shouted in rage.  
  
"I'll take care of it!" Malik said holding up the Millenium Rod.  
  
"MALIK!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!" Ishisu shouted, but it was too late. I bright light came from the rod pointed at Kaiba. Mokuba's eyes widened, "Big... BIG BROTHER!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
"AHHHG!!!!" Kaiba yelled covering his eyes, he slowly starting walking toward Malik covering his eyes and sticking his had out in front of him for balance.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?!?!?!" Bakura yelled taking a step back.  
  
"I don't know!!!" Ryou yelled also retreating from the light.  
  
"GAAAAH!!! WHAT... ARE YOU... DOING?!?!?!?" Kaiba shouted.  
  
*Marik! What's happening?!?!?!?!?* Malik shouted.  
  
*#How should I know you idiot!?!?!?#* Marik shouted back. Kaiba, with his slow steps had finally gotten close to Malik. He grabbed the bottom of the Millennium Rod.  
  
"WHAT... ARE... YOU... DOING?!?!?" Malik yelled trying to pull the rod away from Kaiba.  
  
"WHAT... EVER YOU'RE DOING... MAKE... IT... STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba shouted in determination and then suddenly falling back. The light suddenly vanished and what the others saw shocked them.  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: I love cliffies! ^_^ one of my favourite things to do! ^__^ hope you like the chapter, to find out what happened Read and Review!!!!!!!!! 


	18. The Millennium Dagger and Sheath

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I don't make any money from fanfictions... in fact judging by my large internet bill... I'm losing it... -_____-;;;;  
  
Rainyday: I'm alive again thanks to my good friend Zombie Sab... don't even ask -___-;;; and I'm here to bring you yet another chapter of your favourite... semi-favourite? -____-;;; less than semi-favourite story. ^_^;;;  
  
~  
  
"WHAT... EVER YOU'RE DOING... MAKE... IT... STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba shouted in determination and then suddenly falling back. The light suddenly vanished and what the others saw shocked them. Kaiba was shot back across to the other side of the room and Malik was pushed up against the stone tablets.  
  
"My... head..." Malik mumbled.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Kaiba asked standing up shakily. He looked down into his hand... in it was half of the Millennium Rod.  
  
"Heh, heh Finally I'm free." Everyone spun around and saw Marik smirking dusting himself off. Yugi narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Marik..." he muttered he looked over and Isis and Ishizu were also separated. Kaiba looked from Marik to Malik with a puzzled expression.  
  
"What kind of a sick joke is this?" he muttered.  
  
"I'm afraid it's no joke Seto Kaiba," Marik said, "I'm going to do something to you I should have done as soon as you had gotten in my way in Battle City." Marik raised the half he still had of the Millennium Rod... a dagger. Kaiba didn't flinch.  
  
"Idle threat." he said. Yugi looked over at Marik and then at Kaiba.  
  
"He doesn't kid." Yugi said, "Marik, what are you doing?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba is of no use to us and therefore we should get rid of him." Marik said with a sick grin. Marik's half of the Millennium Rod glowed. Marik pointed the blade at Kaiba.  
  
"Say good-bye." Marik said a blast of energy made it's way towards Kaiba.  
  
"SETO!!!" Mokuba yelled in horror watching the energy get closer and closer to Kaiba. Kaiba's eyes widened. He held up the half of the Millennium Rod he pulled from Marik. The energy was sucked into the half that the blade came out of a deflected back at Marik.  
  
"What the!" Marik yelled ducking, the energy blast hit the wall, but no other damage was done.  
  
"And so the seventh and eighth millennium items are show." Shaadi said crossing his arms.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked surveying the damage. Ryou helped Malik to his feet.  
  
"The Millennium Rod was not one Item, it was two." Shaadi explained, everyone gasped.  
  
"So that means...?" Ryou began.  
  
"Yes, the Rod was actually the Millennium Dagger and the Millennium Sheath." Shaadi finished.  
  
"You're saying I had two items and I didn't even know it!?!?" Malik shouted. Ishizu nodded. Bakura grinned.  
  
"That means the Ring is more powerful than the Dagger." Malik glared at him.  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Does too."  
  
"Does not..."  
  
"ENOUGH!!" Yugi shouted, "You're both acting like children..."  
  
"So that means Kaiba IS an Item holder!" Ryou said, "It makes sense now..."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?!?!?" Kaiba shouted in frustration.  
  
"Kaiba, if that wasn't proof I don't know what is!" Yugi shot back.  
  
"It's very simple Kaiba," Marik said, "You have a Millennium Item giving you almost endless power."  
  
"That doesn't help." Kaiba grumbled.  
  
"Let me explain it to you then." Shaadi said. So Shaadi slowly began to explain the whole situation to Kaiba with Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, and Malik interrupting once in awhile to add a few things.  
  
"Let me get this straight." Kaiba said, "You're saying, that a 5000 year old pharaoh, that was possessing Yugi, now has his own body and is now planning to take over the world and we, being the reincarnations of a Sorcerer, a Tomb Robber, and God knows what else, have to stop him."  
  
"That'd be it." Bakura said with a nod.  
  
"That's unbelievable." Kaiba muttered shaking his head.  
  
"What do you want Seto to do anyway?" Mokuba asked standing beside Seto with a worried look on his face. Yugi shrugged.  
  
"We're not sure... we don't know what we have to do to stop Yami, but we figured if we had all the Millennium Items... we could do ... something..."  
  
"Do you have them all?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Yes and all the Items are now with their holders..." Yugi added.  
  
"Except for one." Shaadi said. Everyone turned towards him. He took out the Millennium Scale.  
  
"Mokuba Kaiba," he said, "It is time that I returned this to you." Shaadi handed Mokuba the scale.  
  
"You're telling me that the brat is the keeper of the scale?" Marik asked in disbelief. Mokuba's eyes widened and he took the scale.  
  
"You're dragging my brother into this now?!?!" Kaiba asked in a cold rage.  
  
"Mokuba's fate was sealed 5000 years ago." Ishizu said.  
  
"That's not fair!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"It's not fair this begun in the first place." Yugi said.  
  
"Now... all of the Yami's we know of have gotten their own body..." Ryou said, "Well except for Peg—"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Pegasus screamed. Ryou and Yugi and everyone else ran into the other room where Pegasus hid. Before Pegasus was a young boy... that looked... a lot ... like him...  
  
"You're Yami is a kid?" Yugi asked in surprise, "Well... it does kinda explain the obsession with funny bunny..." Ryou sweatdropped. Pegasus took a scared step back.  
  
"Pegasus." The young boy said. Pegasus ran behind Ryou like a frightened child.  
  
"Pegasus, do not fear," the small boy said, "I'm here to help you."  
  
"You're the one that took control, that make me do those awful things..."  
  
"Pega—"Kaiba begin Bakura put his hand on Kaiba's mouth.  
  
"Not now Kaiba, you can yell at him later." he explained.  
  
"I did not make you do those things Pegasus, the power of the eye was too strong for you, it drove you slightly insane." the small Yami explained, "I'm your partner and I'm here to help you." Pegasus nodded unhappily.  
  
"This is getting way too creepy..." Kaiba muttered.  
  
"Kaiba-boy! How have you been?!" Pegasus suddenly shouted. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't... call... me... that..." Kaiba mumbled angrily. Pegasus grinned.  
  
"Oooh, sorry!" he apologized. Yugi looked at everyone that surrounded him.  
  
"Shaadi, Ishizu, Isis, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Mokuba, Kaiba, Pegasus... and erm..."  
  
"Max." Pegasus's Yami said.  
  
"And erm... Max... as well as me... we have all the item holders and all the items... but, how does this help us?" Yugi asked. Malik and Bakura shrugged.  
  
"And not to mention we don't have enough room for everyone in our van..." Ryou said... he blushed thinking of how they obtained it.  
  
"We can still go into Spirit form." Isis said.  
  
"We can?" Bakura and Marik asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, just let your body go and you will become a spirit again and if you want a body you picture yourself in the flesh." Isis explained.  
  
"That'll save room at least..." Yugi said with a sigh. Isis, Marik, and Max disappeared.  
  
"I'd rather watch." Marik explained. Max wasn't used to walking around and Isis wanted to search through Ishizu's mind. Pegasus looked a little sick thinking of someone sharing his mind.  
  
"What now Yugi?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"You're asking me?" Yugi said pointing at himself in surprise.  
  
"You seem to be the leader here." Kaiba said looking up not making eye contact.  
  
"So I take it you believe us now?" Ryou asked. Kaiba shook his head, "I didn't say that." he stated, "I just think it's in my best interests to watch this carefully." his eyes narrowed, "Especially since you're including Mokuba into this."  
  
The room started to shake.  
  
"What's going on?!?!" Ryou shouted dodging a rock that was about to crush him.  
  
"Earthquake!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"No! It's Yami!!!!!!!" Yugi shouted.  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: another cliffy, sorry, it took so long I've had major... not exactly writers block... laziness might be closer to it -_-;; but I finally was able to get myself a typing and now you finally saw this chapter... now I have to write another one... (Runs off to write more) ... IT MIGHT TAKE AWHILE... (runs away from mounds of rotten fruit being thrown at her) oh and sorry if it's confusing with the whole Yami thing.  
  
All of the holders have Yami's only Mokuba, Kaiba and Shaadi's haven't appeared yet. It will get much easier to understand next chapter or the one after that... I think ^^;;; 


	19. Let's Duel!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh I'm just obsessed with it ^^;;  
  
Rainyday: (has a bunch of Yu-Gi-Oh memorabilia on) ... okay maybe not that obsessed... (Snaps finger stuff is gone) well I'm updating again so that no one kills me ^_^;;;  
  
~~  
  
"Earthquake!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"No! It's Yami!" Yugi shouted. Many of the exhibitions crumbled to the ground. The ceiling gave out under way too much pressure. There was a moment of silence, the shaking finally stopped. The dust settled. Kaiba coughed.  
  
"Mokuba!" no answer was heard, "MOKUBA!!" he yelled again, "Yugi! Anyone!" Kaiba crawled out of the wreckage and looked around, everyone was unconscious... okay but unconscious.  
  
"What could have caused this..." He muttered looking around.  
  
"That would be me," a cold voice declared. Kaiba spun around. Facing him was a taller, colder version of Yugi.  
  
"I take it you're the one they call Yami," Kaiba said looking Yami over carefully trying to find weakness, he found none.  
  
"Oh yes," Yami said, "but you act so unfamiliar, we've been rivals for quite a while."  
  
"Hn." Kaiba muttered glaring at the Pharaoh, "what do you want?"  
  
"Yugi," Yami said, "and all of the Millennium items."  
  
"I don't think so you slime." Kaiba answered, "You're not going to get anything or anyone."  
  
"You can't stop me Set." Yami said with a dangerous look in his eyes. He climbed over the rubble making his way towards Yugi. Kaiba instantly stood between the Pharaoh and his prey.  
  
"It's Kaiba." Kaiba said with an equally cold look. Yami's mouth twitched into what appeared to be a smile.  
  
"You can't stop me." Yami turned into almost nothing more than a shadow, the Eye of Horus appearing on his head. Multi-coloured light came out of him as if repelled by his darkness. Kaiba's eyes widened. A dark beam of energy shot at Kaiba. Kaiba held the Millennium Sheath in front of his face. The dark energy broke like water on a rock. Yami looked at Kaiba in rage.  
  
"The Eight Millennium Item, the Millennium Sheath, so you have finally claimed it." Yami said. Kaiba looked at the Sheath in amazement, that was the second time it had saved his life.  
  
"No matter though," Yami continued, "even with the power of the Sheath you'll never be able to contend with me."  
  
%  
  
"Who is that?" the apprentice asked. The sorcerer shielded his eyes.  
  
"Could it be the Wanderer?" the Tomb Keeper suggested.  
  
"Mokuba!" the Sorcerer shouted, his eyes filled with worry, "MOKUBA!!!"  
  
"Calm down Sorcerer," Bakura said looking carefully, "as you should know, there's a huge wave of power coming off there, no telling what it could do!"  
  
"I don't care! My younger brothers in there!" the Sorcerer yelled running into the flashing light.  
  
"SORCERER SET!!!!!" Isis yelled. It was too late, Set was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"That idiot!" the Tomb Keeper muttered.  
  
"Marik! We need to get Set out of there!" Isis said.  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem!" the young Apprentice said.  
  
"What do you mean Pegasus?" Marik asked. Pegasus pointed, the light was slowly getting closer...%  
  
"Ra that hurt..." Malik muttered trying to push his way out of the rubble. He looked around in disorientation.  
  
"No matter, even with the power of the Millennium Sheath you'll never be able to contend with me." Yami said.  
  
"Kaiba duck!" Malik yelled. Kaiba hit the dirt... dust just as another beam of energy came at him luckily it missed. Yami turned over to where Malik was getting up.  
  
"Another rat," Yami said waving his hand. An old antic pot came speeding towards Malik. Malik shut his eyes ready for impact but it didn't come... what did come was a loud crash. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Do be more careful." Ryou said. He had smashed the pot with a free metal pole from the debris.  
  
"Where's Bakura?" Malik asked.  
  
"Soul room, there's too many of us to keep track of right now." Ryou explained. Yugi's head popped up beside Ryou.  
  
"Yami! Leave us alone!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh please, that's not going to work." Yami said, "You're going to have to give me a good reason.  
  
"Yugi... the duel disk..." Pegasus muttered to him.  
  
"Pegasus?" Yugi asked looking around.  
  
"You're... on top of me..."  
  
"Oh... sorry..." Yugi said stepping off of Pegasus. He turned back to Yami.  
  
"We have all the Items and their holders, you can't beat us!" Yugi declared.  
  
"Oh please," Yami said with a grin, "Half of you know nothing of how to use their respective items, and even if they did," His eyes gleamed with power, "You do not have enough skill to contend with me."  
  
"We'll see!" Yugi said, he stood up on the rubble and put on Pegasus's duel disk. Yami laughed.  
  
"What's this? A last attempted? You're last hope is a painted duel disk?" Yami chuckled darkly, "Don't you see Yugi? Dueling doesn't matter anymore, I can easily destroy all of you right now." Yugi's knuckles whitened.  
  
'What can I do now?' he asked himself, '... he's the king of games... so maybe... just maybe...'  
  
"What about this Yami!" Yugi said pointing his finger at the Pharaoh, "I'll duel you for all the Millennium and if you win I'll ... never disobey you again..." Yami grinned.  
  
"And what if I lose?"  
  
"You'll leave us and this world alone!" Yugi said in determination.  
  
"I accept!" Yami said. What remained of the room darkened and filled with a purple smoke.  
  
"It's a shadow duel!" Pegasus yelled, "Everyone quick, get out of here!" he shouted.  
  
"I don't think so Pegasus," Yami said threateningly. The surrounded everyone until there was only pitch darkness save for a duel field carved out of blue light. On one side was Yami, on the other Yugi, his friends surrounded him.  
  
"Say your last words to your friends." Yami commanded, "Once we start this duel nothing else matters." Yugi looked over at his companions.  
  
"You can do it Yugi!" Ryou said in encouragement.  
  
"But Yami's knows all of my moves," Yugi said quietly, "and we both have the same cards, we'll cancel each other out..."  
  
"Well..." Malik muttered, "At least you know all of his moves!"  
  
"Yugi, we all know you can do this, as much as I hate to say this, you're the best duelist there is, no one has ever beaten you fairly." Bakura said.  
  
"Yeah but..." Yugi paused.  
  
"Yugi," Kaiba said looking at the smaller boy, "listen to this because I will only say this once. You are the best duelist this world has ever seen, every foe you've ever faced you've beaten. Even I could never beat you." Kaiba and Yugi stared at each other for a moment, "Here." Kaiba said, he handed Yugi his Blue eyes, "You don't have the same deck has him now."  
  
"Kaiba...!" Yugi said in astonishment.  
  
"My brother's life rides on this duel, I'm not taking any chances..." Kaiba explained.  
  
"Well you'd better take this as well then Yugi." Ryou said handing Yugi his Change of Heart, "It may help in the end." Yugi smiled, "Ryou, thanks..."  
  
"Here," Malik said, "It's Revival Jam, my favourite card." everyone looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Hey, I don't have Ra anymore and Revival Jam has always served me well!" Malik explained handing Yugi the card.  
  
"I wanna help too!" Mokuba said handing Yugi a card, "It's Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!" he explained.  
  
"Wow, thanks Mokuba, but I can't use it without..."  
  
"Toon World!" Pegasus said pushing the card into Yugi's hand, "now you can!"  
  
"Beat that Psycho Pharaoh," Bakura said handing Yugi man eater bug, "Treat Fang well!" everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Nightmare Steel Cage, I don't want to die before I beat the Pharaoh myself." Marik said giving Yugi the card to everyone's surprise.  
  
"I'll give you this," Max said, "Relinquish should help in your endeavours."  
  
"Thank you Max..." Yugi said, "Thank-you everyone, with these cards in my deck, I might have a chance."  
  
"Yugi, there are still cards that need to be added." Isis said, Yugi looked over at her.  
  
"I give you, the Right Arm of Exodia," Isis said.  
  
"And here is the Left," Ishizu added.  
  
"And the Left Leg." Shaadi added, "I believe now you have all the Exodia cards once again.  
  
"How did you... never mind... thank-you," Yugi said taking the three Exodia cards.  
  
"Enough, Let's Duel!" Yami shouted. Yugi gave one last look at his friends.  
  
"I won't lose!" he claimed, he went on to what looked like a dueling platform and put his deck in the Shadow Duel Disk. He added the Blue Eyes from Kaiba, the Change of Heart from Ryou, the Revival Jam from Malik, the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon from Mokuba, the Toon World from Pegasus, the Man Eater Bug from Bakura, the Nightmare Steel Cage from Marik, the Relinquish from Max, and lastly the three pieces of Exodia from Shaadi, Isis, and Ishizu. He duelled for everyone with these cards, the fate of the world once again depended on the outcome of this card game he played. But this would be his biggest challenge yet...  
  
"Okay Pharaoh, Let's Duel!"  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: -___-;; yeah cliffy, what do you expect... it's me! ^_^;;; what will be the outcome of this duel? With the Cards assembled will Yugi win or will Yami still be able to beat him? Read and find out. Review to tell me if you like it! Till next time! ^_^ 


	20. The Shadow Duel of the Millennia

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, unless that is I rob Kaiba and buy it... but we all know Kaiba can kick my ass. -___-;;  
  
Rainyday: besides I tried that already... U.U;; ^_^;; hehe I keep ending with cliffies... sorry I can't help it, that's where I always have to stop at the exciting part ^___^;;; plus I like driving all reviewers insane... AH (Ducks a bunch of Ducks being thrown towards her) ... that's a new one...hehe ducks ^_^ (hugs ducks, ducks bite her) oww...  
  
Anyways I'm actually going to attempt to write a good well played duel... O.O;; I know freaky isn't it. If it's not that great I apologise I'm not used to writing them without making them sound stupid or insane ^^;;;  
  
~~  
  
"I won't lose!" he claimed, he went on to what looked like a dueling platform and put his deck in the Shadow Duel Disk. He added the Blue Eyes from Kaiba, the Change of Heart from Ryou, the Revival Jam from Malik, the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon from Mokuba, the Toon World from Pegasus, the Man Eater Bug from Bakura, the Nightmare Steel Cage from Marik, the Relinquish from Max, and lastly the three pieces of Exodia from Shaadi, Isis, and Ishizu. He duelled for everyone with these cards, the fate of the world once again depended on the outcome of this card game he played. But this would be his biggest challenge yet...  
  
"Okay Pharaoh, Let's Duel!" Yugi shouted. Yami smiled.  
  
"Would you like to go first, or do I get the honours?" Yami asked.  
  
"Honour's all yours." Yugi said sarcastically. Yami grinned and drew his first card. He looked at his hand carefully.  
  
"I set one card face-down in defence," He said casually slapping down a card.  
  
Yami: LP 8000 - One card face down in Defence  
  
Yugi studied his cards.  
  
"I play Celtic Guardian in attack mode and attack your face down card." Yugi said. The Celtic Guardian came to life and attacked the face down card, but the face-down card was...  
  
"Mystic Elf, Atk-800 Def-2000, sorry little Yugi." Yami said. Yugi's life points went down.  
  
Yami: LP 8000 – Mystical Elf Atk-800 Def-2000 in Defence  
  
Yugi: LP 7400 – Celtic Guardian Atk-1400 Def-1200 in Attack  
  
"This duel's only begun Pharaoh!" Yugi said, "It's your move!"  
  
"But of course Yugi," Yami said drawing a card.  
  
"Hn... I put two cards face down and end my turn." Yami said putting down two cards in the Magic/trap card area.  
  
"Fine, I switch Celtic Guardian in defence and put one card face down in defence as well as one card face down, you're move."  
  
Yami: LP 8000 – Mystic Elf Atk-800 Def-2000 in Defence, Two Magic and/or Trap cards face down  
  
Yugi: LP 7400 – Celtic Guardian Atk-1400 Def-1200, one card face down in defence, one Magic and/or trap card face down.  
  
"Let's spice things up a bit shall we?" Yami said. "I sacrifice my Mystic elf to summon my Summon Skull," Yami said, the huge skeleton appeared on the field.  
  
"I attack Celtic Guardian." he said, the Skull slashed at the Celtic Guardian. Yugi gave a look of anguish but said nothing.  
  
"I end my turn." Yami said. Yami looked at his hand again.  
  
"I play Swords of Revealing light." Yugi said flipping one of his face down cards. Yami twitched in irritation.  
  
"Three turns won't help you little Yugi, but if you must." He said arrogantly.  
  
Yami: LP 8000 – Summon Skull Atk-2500 Def-1200 in Attack, two M/T cards face down.  
  
Yugi: LP 7400 – one monster card face down in defence, Swords of Revealing Light 0 turns past.  
  
Yami drew and shrugged, "Go." He said. Yugi drew and looked at his hand.  
  
"I put another card face down and end my turn." Yugi said.  
  
Yami: LP 8000 – Summon Skull Atk-2500 Def-1200 in Attack, two M/T cards face down.  
  
Yugi: LP 7400 – two monster cards face down in defence, Swords of Revealing Light 1 turn's past.  
  
"What a bore," Yami said drawing again, "Hmm..." he smiled... some poker face... "I put one card face down in defence, you're move."  
  
"I put one M/T card face down and end my turn." Yugi said.  
  
Yami: LP 8000 – Summon Skull Atk-2500 Def-1200 in Attack one card face down, two M/T cards face down.  
  
Yugi: LP 7400 – two monster cards face down in defence, Swords of Revealing Light 2 turn's past one M/T card face down.  
  
"You know you can't win, I know all your little tricks and pathetic moves and counters." Yami said.  
  
"You will not win!" Yugi shouted, "I'm not going to let you destroy the world you conceded power hungry Pharaoh!" Yami smiled at the insult and put on a fake hurt look.  
  
"Well now you went and hurt my feelings Yugi..." he sneered, "I'm crushed." he drew, "One card face down, your move." Yami yawned.  
  
"I sacrifice my face down cards and summon Dark Magician in attack mode." Yugi said, "I attack Summon Skull!" The Dark Magician flew towards Summon Skull and blasted it with a Dark Magic Attack... but it didn't work!  
  
"What!?" Yugi cried.  
  
"Nu uh ah!" Yami said flipping one of his face-down cards, "I activate Mirror force destroying your Dark Magician, what a shame." Yami said in mock regret.  
  
Yami: LP 8000 – Summon Skull Atk-2500 Def-1200 in Attack one card face down, one M/T card face-down.  
  
Yugi: LP 7400 – Swords of Revealing is destroyed, one M/T card face down.  
  
"Yugi, I'm surprised, did you learn anything from me?" Yami asked, "Be prepared... I'm pretty sure you're not, especially for this! I sacrifice my two face-down cards and summon Red Eyes Black Dragon. Now I use my Polymerization to fuse Red eyes and Summon Skull together!" Yugi gasped.  
  
"Now let's see... I have a Black Skull Dragon on my side of the field and you have no defences except one measly face-down M/T card, let's have some fun!" Yami said, "Black Skull Dragon, attack my little Partner's life points directly!"  
  
A huge ball of fire made it's way towards Yugi.  
  
"I play Magic Cylinders!" Yugi shouted quickly flipping his only face down card, "This card makes it so that the damage is sent back to you!"  
  
"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Yami laughed insanely as the fire-ball came towards him, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon that destroys Magic Cylinders!" Yami said. The Fire blast shot back to Yugi and this time, it hit.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed in pain. This was hundreds of times worse than in Battle City... this was the real thing. Yugi breathed heavily.  
  
"You don't know how much I enjoy your pain my old friend," Yami said viciously, "we should duel more often!"  
  
"Yugi!" Ryou and Malik shouted seeing Yugi nearly fall to his knees.  
  
"Yugi! Get up!" Kaiba shouted.  
  
"You can do it Yugi!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
"Beat him like you beat me!" Pegasus cheered.  
  
"Okay..." Yugi said quietly barely even hearing his friends encouragement.  
  
"I play... one card face down... and then... end my turn..." Yugi said weakly.  
  
Yami: LP 8000 - Black Skull Dragon Atk-3200 Def-2500 in attack mode.  
  
Yugi: LP 4200 – One card face down in defence  
  
"It that all you have for me Yugi?" Yami asked with a horrible laugh, "You're not going to win, just surrender!"  
  
"JUST MAKE YOUR MOVE!!!!!" Yugi shouted half in pain from the blast, half in hate.  
  
"Very well." Yami said, "I attack your face down card." B. Skull Dragon attacked Yugi's face-down card.  
  
"Bad decision Pharaoh!" Yugi said looking up, his eyes now holding a new look.  
  
"What!?" Yami shouted as the face-down card attacked Yami's Summon Skull.  
  
"Yahooo! Go Fang!" Bakura cheered.  
  
"You may have destroyed my Man-eater bug, but now I've destroyed your Black Skull Dragon!" Yugi said with a grin. Yami's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Go." Yami commanded.  
  
"By your leave," Yugi said sarcastically, "I play Graceful Charity allowing me to pull three cards and throw away two, now I play Toon World by sacrificing 1000LP and then I play Shallow grave allowing me to bring back the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon that I discarded!" Yugi said with a grin, "I can't use him in the turn I summon him so it's your turn."  
  
Yami: LP 8000 – No cards on the field  
  
Yugi: LP 3200 – Blue Eyes Toon Dragon Atk-3000 Def-2500, Toon World.  
  
"Now, you're getting in to it," Yami said, "but even with that little stroke of luck you won't best me." Yami looked at his cards and scowled, "One card face-down in defence and then one card face-down." he said, "Your move."  
  
"I pay 500LP and attack your face-down card!" Yugi said. The Toon Blue eyes laughed insanely and attacked the card.  
  
"Sorry Yugi," Yami said, "I play Spellbinding circle making it so that your Toon can no longer move!" The little Blue eyes tried to struggle out of the circle but it was of no use.  
  
Yami: LP 8000 – one face-down monster, Spellbinding circle.  
  
Yugi: LP 2700 – Blue Eyes Toon Dragon in Attack Bound by Spellbinding Circle, and Toon World.  
  
"It was fun Yugi, but this is getting tedious," Yami said, "First, I play one M/T card face down, now I play brain control and take control of the Toon Blue Eyes, then I sacrifice the Toon Blue eyes and my face down card and summon Dark Magician. I attack your life points directly." Yugi's eyes widened having to go against his favourite card.  
  
"No!" he yelled, but the Magician attacked and blasted him with dark magic.  
  
"GAH!!!" Yugi fell to his knees.  
  
"You idiot get up!" Marik shouted, "You're the only one that can stop that foolish pharaoh now, don't make me regret my decision in trusting you!"  
  
"If only he had more time!" Ishizu said with a worried look on her face.  
  
"What can he do? He only has 100LP left!" Mokuba pointed out.  
  
Yugi once again rose from his knees. He coughed up blood...  
  
"YUGI!" Ryou shouted in concern.  
  
"Big... brother?" Mokuba asked in fear.  
  
"This isn't an ordinarily duel, not like with the Duel Disks, these are really Monsters... and Real Life points... if Yugi doesn't win... he may not ... live..." Kaiba explained bowing his head.  
  
"He won't die..." Bakura said voice filled with spite towards the pharaoh, "Yami needs him..."  
  
"I'm okay..." Yugi said quietly.  
  
"Yugi! Hang in there!" Malik yelled.  
  
"Don't lose!" Marik yelled.  
  
"I won't..." Yugi said weakly.  
  
"I play Nightmare Steel Cage," he said placing the card down, a Cage circled around Yami. Yugi took a huge breath, "And... then... I play... Revival Jam... in defence... mode..."  
  
Yami: LP 8000 – Dark Magician in Attack Mode, one card face-down.  
  
Yugi: LP 100 – Revival Jam in Defence, Nightmare Steel Cage 0 turns past  
  
"You're just dragging your defeat Yugi," Yami said drawing, "You're move." Yugi nodded, his vision was blurred. He looked at his hand.  
  
"I play... Pot of Greed... allowing me to draw... two... cards..." Yugi said hazily, "And then... and... then... I play... Re...linquish... sacrificing Revival Jam..." he said, "I steal Dark Magicians power..."  
  
"No, no, no." Yami said wagging his finger, "I play my face down M/T card, Royal Command making the effects of all monsters useless." Yami said flipping the trap card.  
  
"I end my turn then..." Yugi said.  
  
Yami: LP 8000 – Dark Magician in attack mode, Royal Command  
  
Yugi: LP 100 – Relinquish in Attack Mode, Nightmare Steel Cage 1 turn past.  
  
"You look a bit tired Yugi, it's too bad I can't take over for you anymore, but that's the way it goes!" Yami grinned.  
  
"I play Book of Ancient Secrets increasing Dark Magician's attack points by 300. Then I end my turn." Yugi looked on the field trying to concentrate. Soon he would be opened to the Magician's attack, what was he going to do?  
  
"What am I going to do?" he asked himself quietly.  
  
"Believe in the heart of the cards?" Yami asked with a huge smirk, "Of course, frankly the heart of the cards doesn't really work without the spirit of the puzzle." Yugi ignored him and drew his next card.  
  
"I ... end... my turn..." Yugi mumbled tiredly.  
  
"You're... move..."  
  
Yami: LP 8000 – Dark Magician Atk-2900 Def-2300, Royal Command  
  
Yugi: LP 100 – Relinquish Atk-0 Defence-0, Nightmare Steel Cage 2 turns past  
  
"Well your cage is soon going to free me and soon, you shall lose this duel and you shall never, ever betray me again." Yami said drawing.  
  
"Be...tray?" Yugi asked gasping, he coughed up more blood, "You... be...trayed... me!"  
  
"Hn," Yami sneered, "I end my turn." the Steel cage was destroyed and Yami was freed. Yugi drew.  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
"Yugi?" Pegasus asked curiously. Yugi said nothing and stared at the cards. Yami smiled.  
  
"Where's your heart of the cards now?" he asked thinking Yugi had gotten the worst card possible.  
  
"Right... here..." Yugi said quietly, "I play change of heart on Dark Magician. Then, I sacrifice Dark Magician and Relinquish to summon... Blue eyes... White... Dragon!" Yugi looked up Yami darkly, "it's time you feel the pain! Blue Eyes White Dragon! ATTACK!!!!" Yugi screamed hoarsely, "WHITE LIGHTNING!!!!!!" The Blue eyes sucked in electrical white lighting and blasted it at Yami.  
  
"AH!!" Yami cried in pain. "Heheheh, very nice little Yugi, but you're still not there yet!"  
  
Yami: LP 5000 – no cards on the field  
  
Yugi: LP 100 – Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
"I play fissure destroying your Blue eyes white dragon, then I sacrifice all the cards in my end totalling Eight Stars to Summon Magician of Chaos, you have no more surprises for me little Yugi, all your cards have been played. Next turn, you're done for."  
  
"He's right..." Yugi mumbled, "I don't have any cards in my deck that can beat that... save for Exodia, but I only have three pieces... I only need two but... I can't do it in on draw..."  
  
"Nothing's Impossible Yugi!" Kaiba shouted, "You may have lost Blue eyes, but you can still beat Yami, you can't lose, not like this!"  
  
"Kaiba's right Yugi!" Bakura shouted, "You did it once you can do it again, use the heart of the cards, use our belief in you... use whatever you want just win this!"  
  
"Win... this..." Yugi muttered, "yeah... I have to win..." Yugi slowly drew his card. He looked at it and gave a small smile.  
  
"More... time..." he smiled again, "I play Kuribou in defence and then play multiply!" Kuribous filled the field.  
  
"DAMN THESE STUPID LITTLE RATS!!!!" Yami yelled in rage.  
  
Yami: LP 5000 – Magician of Chaos  
  
Yugi: Millions and Millions of Kuribous!  
  
"Sacrificing my right to attack this turn I play offerings to the doomed and destroy Kuribou!" the Kuribous disappeared. Yugi drew.  
  
"I play... Solomon's box allowing me to draw again..." Yugi said.  
  
"Yami... you maybe be the King of Games, but you can't beat a God! I call Exodia, the Forbidden One!!!!"  
  
"EXODIA?!?!? BUT YOU DON'T HAVE THOSE CARDS... NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami yelled. There was a huge flare of light and Exodia destroyed Magician of Chaos.  
  
"I win!!" Yugi yelled, then collaped.  
  
"Yugi!" the others shouted.  
  
"He used too much energy up..." Shaadi said looking at Yugi, "He'll be alright but we need to get out of the Shadow Realm now..."  
  
"Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted, "Keep your promise, get us out of here."  
  
"Heh... heh... hehehehahahHahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!! You fool!!!!! I will not lose, not like this!!!!!!!" Yami shouted, "Wander the Shadow Realm!"  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: ... heh... heh... now, LuniticChaos, I know you hate this but... ... ... uhoh... AHHHHHHHHH!! (Runs off) READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	21. Seperate Ways

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I'm thinking of starting a company called "Cliff-Hangers-R-US... of course then I would get sued... let me take this time to tell you I don't own the R-US... TOYS-R-US owns it... U.U;;;  
  
Rainyday: ^^;;; I know a few cards in the duel ... magic cards anyway didn't do what they were suppose to do, I knew that Royal Command only took away flip effects... but it was the only card close I knew of and I was too lazy to look for another one... (shrugs) ^_^;;; I know there's another card that has the wrong effect... see if you can find it! ^^;;; erm... yeah, anywaysi live for cliff-hangers so I wouldn't be surprised if I end this one in one ^^;;; anyways next chapter!!! ^______^ please hold your killing till the end of the story!  
  
~~  
  
"Heh... heh... hehehehahahHahaHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! You fool!!!!! I will not lose, not like this!!!!!!!" Yami shouted, "Wander the Shadow Realm!" there was an explosion of light in the dark realm temporarily blinding everyone that saw it. The power was too much to bare, then suddenly things went dark...  
  
~  
  
Shaadi looked around with a worried look, "the Pharaoh has separated us."  
  
"What do you mean..." Isis and Ishizu asked and then looked around, the only one still with them were Max.  
  
"Do you think the Pharaoh got Yugi?" Max asked. Shaadi shook his head.  
  
"I cannot say... we'll just have to pray." he looked around. Shaadi, Isis, Ishizu, and Max were together with nothing but darkness surrounding them.  
  
"Let's start looking... the shadow realm has no limits, this will take a long time..." Ishizu said. The others nodded and they made their way east.  
  
~  
  
"Oh my head..." Pegasus muttered, he looked around finding himself in a dark place. Surrounding three sides of him were dark walls that looked like they had the universe painted on. Pegasus knew better, knowing that in the Shadow Realm there were actual windows into other dimensions. These ones were solid and posed no threat. The ground was a cold grey and above he could see swirling purple clouds.  
  
"Where is everyone?" he asked glancing about. He spotted Ryou lying on the ground nearby. He ran over to him.  
  
"Ryou? Ryou are you alright?" he asked gently shaking the unconscious boy.  
  
"Huh...wha..." Ryou muttered, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up in surprise. He jumped up.  
  
"I say..." he said looking up at the purply sky, "why are we still in the Shadow Realm?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Pegasus paused, "I think that Yami went back on his promise to Yugi, he never got us out of the Shadow Realm..."  
  
"It's a good thing that our Millennium Items protect us then... Bakura!" Ryou shouted his eyes widening in surprise, "I can't feel him... he's ... gone!" Ryou looked around worriedly.  
  
"I think it's the effects of the Shadow Realm..." Pegasus said, "We were the only ones to end up here..."  
  
"We have to find them!" Ryou said, "But which way do we go?"  
  
"The Shadow Realm is a maze, it really doesn't matter which way you go..." Pegasus said, "How about west?"  
  
"Sounds good." Ryou said with a nodded. The two white haired item holders started walking west examining the windows of the other dimensions on their way.  
  
~~  
  
"Oh Ra... I hate mazes..." Bakura muttered. He found himself staring at what looked uncannily like the Millennium Puzzle maze.  
  
"Yami knows I hate mazes..." he muttered. He looked over, "Wake up."  
  
"Uh?" Kaiba grunted slowly rising to his feet. Kaiba looked around, "A... maze... wonderful..."  
  
"You have no idea," Bakura grumbled.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Kaiba asked looking around again.  
  
"No idea, we were all separated..." Bakura sighed, "and I can't feel Ryou..." a anxious look flashed across Bakura's face, "... for all I know the others could be... dead..." Bakura bit his lip.  
  
'No... that can't be what happened, Ryou is NOT dead... not now, not when I'm just getting to know him!' Bakura thought to himself.  
  
"What?!?!" Kaiba jolted looking around again, "... where's Mokuba?!?!?"  
  
"I told you I don't know!" Bakura yelled, "I have my own problems... if we get out of this maze we get out, if we die we die."  
  
"Why you!" Kaiba grabbed Bakura by the collar.  
  
"You're siblings life doesn't hang in the balance!" Kaiba hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Ryou dies if I fail." Bakura said his eyes just as dangerous, "Ryou as half of my very SOUL, don't give me the 'my problems is bigger than yours' crap, because I have a lot to lose too." Kaiba dropped Bakura looking away for a moment, "Let's just find our way out of this maze," he muttered finally.  
  
~~  
  
"BIG BROTHER!?!?!?!?" someone shouted in Malik's ears. Slowly he stood up and saw Mokuba, his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"What's wrong kid?" Malik asked clutching his head, 'this is worse than a hang over...' he thought to himself.  
  
"Seto and everyone else is gone!" Mokuba answered wide-eyed.  
  
"Damn Pharaoh..." Malik mumbled, "Okay... let me think for a second..." Malik looked around, they were on a flat top of a dark rocky, and plant less mountain, with the purple sky of the Shadow Realm above them, below them was about a 5km drop. In other words they were high and dry.  
  
"Great, climbing, just what I needed." Malik muttered.  
  
"What about Seto?" Mokuba asked, "and Yugi and Bakura... and the rest!"  
  
"We can't do anything for them until we find them!" Malik said grouchily.  
  
"But-" Mokuba began.  
  
"Just your because your brother isn't here doesn't mean you can't climb now come on!" Malik commanded.  
  
"Why should I even trust you? You did kidnap me before!" Mokuba said with tears in his eyes. Malik rolled his eyes.  
  
"For the love of Ra! Look, if you ever want to see your stupid brother again we have to climb down this mountain, so you can come with me, or you can stay here and find your own way down, the choice is yours!" Mokuba sniffed.  
  
"Oh no... don't..."  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I WANT MY BIG BROTHER!!!!!!!!" Mokuba yelled and started to brawl crying and yelling.  
  
"I just had to get stuck with the kid..."  
  
~~  
  
"Get up." Marik commanded.  
  
"Wha... where... Yami... and..." Yugi mumbled. Marik gave a long suffering sigh. He woke up finding himself on a dark beach with black waters beside the Pharaoh's former Hikari and things defiantly weren't improving. He picked up Yugi and looked around.  
  
"Ow..." Yugi mumbled.  
  
"You're lucky I'm carrying you much less touching you so don't complain..." Marik muttered. Slowly he made his way to the right seeing that to the right he could make out something that didn't look like dark evil water.  
  
"...others?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No idea," Marik informed him.  
  
"What..."  
  
"Pharaoh broke his promise now shut up and let my last few days of life be bearable..."  
  
"Optimist ... aren't... you?" Yugi managed to say.  
  
"You could be walking."  
  
"Shutting up!" Yugi muttered.  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: ... heh... heh... okay several cliffies... it was bound to... happen... put down the pitchforks! DOWN I SAY!! GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. Letting Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I DO own enough sense to fear the evil chibi's! AHHHHHHH (coughs)  
  
Rainyday: (Glares at Chibi Yugi that's biting arm) Off!  
  
Chibi Yugi: (gives puppy dog eyes)  
  
Rainyday: (Cover's eyes) go!  
  
Chibi Yugi: Awww (walks off to find chocolate)  
  
Rainyday: Phew... (glares at LunaticChaos) the booby traps were good, but I avoided them ... unfortunately you killed my gold fish... THIS MEANS WAR!!!!! Oh and Dark also stepped on a few (coughs) ... ... ... she's kinda...  
  
Dark: WHERE IS HE!?!?!?!?  
  
Rainyday: ... mad... Dark you might want to watch walking in my...  
  
BOOM  
  
Rainyday: room... heh... heh...  
  
ooo  
  
Pegasus looked over at Ryou sadly. Ryou seemed almost withdrawn without the spirit of the Millennium Ring.  
  
"How are you holding up Ryou?" He asked putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. Ryou looked up at him with a miserable look, "I'm just so concerned... I've never felt so empty... even when he became human again... I could always just... #Feel# him... he's always apart of my soul. As much as Yugi would hate to admit it, it's the same with Yami and himself, they are still connected." Ryou explained  
  
"Yes... I have the same feeling, I feel slightly different... separation from Max I suppose..." Pegasus commented. Ryou nodded getting a dazed look in his face.  
  
"Ryou?" Ryou didn't answer but suddenly stopped.  
  
"Ryou!?" Pegasus cried as Ryou collapsed into his arms.  
  
"Ryou? Ryou!?!?" Pegasus said laying Ryou down on the ground and shaking the white haired boy. Ryou didn't move. His breathing slowed. His eye lids seemed to flicker... he was dreaming. That's when Pegasus felt it. He began to feel ... drowsy.  
  
"No! I have to stay awake, I have to protect Ryou and myself!" Pegasus said to himself in desperation, but it was no use slowly he sank into oblivion.  
  
o  
  
"Max? A weak voice asked.  
  
"What?" Pegasus mumbled tiredly, he opened his eyes briefly seeing a beautiful woman in front of him. He opened them again.  
  
"Ce... Cecilia?!?" Pegasus nearly cried. Cecilia smiled.  
  
"Of course? Who else would be here?" Cecilia laughed warmly hugging Pegasus giving him a kiss on his nose. Cecilia was different... her hair was gone from Kemo therapy and she was paler than usually... but she was still here, she was still alive!!  
  
"A dream?" he sniffed.  
  
"What?" Cecilia asked, "what did you dream Max?"  
  
"That you had died!!!" Pegasus blurted out wrapping his arms tightly around his wife. Cecilia hugged him back securely.  
  
"I'm here Max, remember? The Cancer's gone, the Kemo worked..." her eyes were filled with tears at the thought of her brush with death.  
  
"I did so many terrible things!" Pegasus wept, "I ruined so many peoples lives, and I hurt so many! I created a game that effected peoples destinies!!!"  
  
"Max, you're here now with me. I won't let you go," Cecilia said kissing Max, "It sounds like a horrible nightmare..."  
  
"Yes, it was... but there was some good parts... like a boy, you would have loved him, Ryou Bakura, he had lost his mother and lived all alone. An evil spirit possessed him... if we could have ever had children... I think that's what they would be like." Pegasus said thinking deeply.  
  
"He sounds like a nice boy," Cecilia said with a sad smile.  
  
"He is... was..." Pegasus said with a troubled look, "I can't help but think that I'm missing something..."  
  
"You want to be a Daddy," Cecilia said with sorrow filled eyes, "Oh Max, I want to give you a child so much!"  
  
"... I know..." Pegasus said in contemplation.  
  
'What have I forgotten?' He asked himself. Pegasus rubbed his eyes...  
  
"Eyes..." Pegasus said in surprise putting his hands in front of his eyes.  
  
"Dear?"  
  
"... But... my left eye's gone... this is wrong!" Pegasus said standing up, "This is all wrong!!!"  
  
"What's wrong?!? Max!! Don't you want to stay with me?!?? Cecilia asked desperately. Pegasus turned to her, "no..." he whispered softly, "no... you're... you're not real... this is a dream created by the shadow realm!!!" Pegasus cried.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't matter, we can stay together, if you want we can have children here, Ryou could be our son, I can get my hair back see?" Cecilia asked, suddenly her hair was long and thick again. Behind her stood Ryou.  
  
"Father?" Ryou asked. Pegasus's eyes widened.  
  
"No! No! This is all wrong!!! I have to help Yugi and the others! I have to stop the Pharaoh!"  
  
"STAY WITH ME!!!" Cecilia screamed, "DON'T ABANDON ME NOW THAT WE'VE FOUND EACH OTHER!!!"  
  
"Cecilia..." Pegasus whispered caressing her face, "this seems like a hard decision... but you're not real, I have to face it, you're gone love... I love you so much... but I can't love your phantom for the rest of my life... good bye!"  
  
o  
  
Pegasus opened his eyes reluctantly. He stood up.  
  
"All I ever wanted was a family... but I can't have it with her now..." he said finally understanding.  
  
"Ryou, wake up!" Pegasus said going back to Ryou. Ryou didn't move, he was hardly breathing now.  
  
"Ryou... RYOU!!!" Pegasus shouted. Pegasus slammed his fist on the hard cold ground of the shadow realm, "DAMN IT!!! I have to help you, you can't die! I lost to many people... how can I help you!?!?" Pegasus asked desperately, "Damn it!" he sobbed.  
  
"Hn, you can't save him now Pegasus." said a cold voice.  
  
"Yami!" Pegasus shouted turning towards the Pharaoh.  
  
"The one and only." He said with an evil grin. He looked down at Ryou.  
  
"You may have gotten out of your dream, but Ryou's different, he never knew his family well, at least you had a few years with Cecilia, he wants a family so much he will give up his soul to the shadow realm!" Yami laughed.  
  
"I'll save, him, I'll help him somehow!" Pegasus said desperately."  
  
"Somehow," Yami mocked, "You're a coward Pegasus, there is no way you can help him!" Yami disappeared. Pegasus put his hands in his pockets and found something round.  
  
"... ... ... the eye..." Pegasus whispered bringing it out, studying it, "I ... I can't... but... it's the only way... I'll show you that I'm no coward when it comes to a friend!" Slowly Pegasus put the Millennium eye back into his left eye socket. The cold metal suddenly burned and melted into his skin.  
  
"OPEN YOUR MIND!!!" Pegasus yelled, "RYOU WAKE UP!"  
  
o  
  
"Ryou! Wake up!" someone shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Ryou muttered, "Father? You're home?" he muttered to himself. Ryou looked around noticing nothing out of order in his room, "It was a dream..." he sighed to himself. He stood up and got dressed. There was a knock on his door.  
  
"Yes?" he asked pulling his sweater over his head.  
  
"Waffles for breakfast honey!"  
  
"Mum!?" Ryou shouted eyes wide.  
  
"Yes honey? Something wrong?" the woman asked. Ryou opened his door and looked face to face with his mother! The smile and eyes he remembered... event he smell.  
  
"MUM!!!" Ryou sobbed running up and hugging his mother tightly. His mother laughed.  
  
"Ryou, what has gotten into you?" She asked.  
  
"But... but... you're dead!" Ryou sputtered. His mother hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm here Honey," She said quietly, "right here with you. You're here at home, you had a nightmare, I won't leave you, I promise!"  
  
"Oh Mum!" Ryou sniffed, he took in his mother.  
  
"Now come down stairs for breakfast." his Mother said with a sweet smile leaving Ryou to finish getting ready.  
  
A few minutes later Ryou went down stairs and joined his family, his whole family.  
  
"Sis?!" Ryou asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah Ryou?" His sister asked pouring some apple juice into a small glass and taking a sip.  
  
"... nevermind... nevermind it's nothing!" Ryou said with a cheerful smile.  
  
"I have an announcement to make," his father said tapping his glass. The family looked over at him expectantly.  
  
"I've decided to settle for the desk job, I'm not going to go away anymore!" his father announced.  
  
"Really daddy!?!?" his older sister said childishly.  
  
"Really!" he said.  
  
"Oh thank-god..." his mother said with tear-filled eyes. Ryou couldn't stop smiling. It was all a dream, a nightmare, it never happened and now everything was right, everything! There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Could you get it Ryou?" His mother asked. Ryou nodded and obediently got up and answered the door.  
  
"... it... it can't be!" Ryou cried in surprise. Standing before him was Pegasus!  
  
"Ryou—" Pegasus began.  
  
"Tell him we're not buying!" his father yelled.  
  
"Who's this dear?" his mother asked coming up behind him.  
  
"Ryou this isn't real!" Pegasus said.  
  
"Who are you!?" his mother said eyes narrowing holding Ryou back like a mother bear protecting her cubs.  
  
"Ryou! It wasn't a dream, I need you back in the shadow realm!"  
  
"I don't know who you are but stay way from my son!!!!" his mother said slamming the door. Ryou looked visibly shaken, "it... it can't be...!"  
  
"Ryou, calm down, that man was insane, come to the table and have breakfast."  
  
"But... if this is true then... then my other half doesn't exist!" Ryou realised suddenly, "And Yami's running wild trying to take over the world! Pegasus is right! This isn't real!"  
  
"Ryou! If you stay here with me you'll know what it's like to have a really family, a whole family that loves you, that would never abandon you!"  
  
"... but don't you see... I have a family... Bakura's my brother he protects me and cares about me... I'm sorry Mum... but, I have to go back to my real family... and I have to let you go... I'll miss you..." Ryou said putting his hands on his mothers. The door opened.  
  
"I'm ready," Ryou said. Pegasus nodded and his Millennium eye flashed.  
  
o  
  
"Thank Ra!" Pegasus said helping Ryou up, "You had stopped breathing awhile ago, I thought you were gone!" Ryou took a deep breath.  
  
"No, I'm fine... well physically..." Ryou admitted.  
  
"Me too." Pegasus said. Ryou and Pegasus exchanged looks.  
  
"You're wife?" Ryou asked timidly. Pegasus nodded. His eyes suddenly went dark.  
  
"Yami was here taunting me when you wouldn't wake up... I had to... put in the eye..." Pegasus said. Ryou's eyes widened.  
  
"You put it in because I was in trouble?" Ryou asked stunned.  
  
"Yes... well, all my life, I don't think I've ever had a friend like you. You're there for me Ryou." Pegasus paused, "You're the first friend I've ever had other than Cecilia." Ryou smiled.  
  
"Thank you Pegasus..."  
  
"I think I've finally let her go too..." Pegasus said wistfully.  
  
"Same here. We had no choice, we had to pick life, or our dead loved ones. A hard choice." Ryou said.  
  
"I don't think Yami counting on us both passing." Pegasus said knowingly.  
  
"I don't like it either way though... let's go and try to find the others." Pegasus bobbed his head and the two made there way deeper into the shadow realm passing their test.  
  
ooooooo  
  
Rainyday: awwww they've finally come to terms, made friends, realized their really loved ones, and passed their test all in one chapter. One cliffy down Four to go!  
  
Dark: I'll kill him!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rainyday: --;;; heh... heh... yeah (sniffs) POOR GOLDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark: --;; you care about the fish but when I get blown up...  
  
Rainyday: Repeatedly  
  
Dark: --;; repeatedly... you laugh nervously, what kind of a fried are you?  
  
Rainyday: GOLDIE WHY WHY!!?!?!?  
  
Dark: Oh yeah... and insane one... --;;  
  
Rainyday: Hey! I'm weird not insane!!!  
  
Dark: --;;;; now back to my plotting LunaticChaos PREPARE YOURSELF MUAHAHAHA!! 


End file.
